Les Yeux Bleu
by Autumn's-Smile
Summary: CCSIY Kagome and Souta have moved to Tomoeda to start over. There they meet Sakura and her friends. Souta falls for Sakura and will protect her at all costs. What if Kagome's old enemies use this as a weakness to attack?
1. Contemporary Abode

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Cardcaptor Sakura.

By: Natsu no Hinagiku

* * *

"Alas my love, you do me wrong, 

To cast me off discourtesly,

For I have loved you well and long,

Delighting in your company,"

The sweet melody was carried away by the air. Light and soft as satin, silky and honey sweet. The voice was coming from a young woman. She looked about seventeen, with long onyx colored hair and pale porcelain skin. She was dressed all in black, sweeping the stairs of her shrine. Her slim, petit figure sway slightly with the song.

"Your vows you've broken, like my heart

Oh why did you so enrapture me?

For I remain in a world apart,

While my heart remains in captivity..."

The next verse in the song flew through the breeze and reached the ears of a young man. He too looked about seventeen, with steel grey hair and deep olive eyes. He was tall, maybe about six feet, with skin like snow and square glasses. He lifted his head when he heard the song and unconsciously moved closer to the source of the sound. The sound got closer and a little bit louder and he found himself in front of a shrine.

The shrine was enormous. A set of maybe a dozen flights of stairs, with each set having maybe seven stairs each. At the very top was a red Torii. He couldn't see very well what stood past the Torii, but he glimpse an enormous oak tree, with its branches full of spring green buds. It swayed in the breeze and the man felt himself mesmerized by it. Something was drawing him to it. As he got closer, he felt the sensation growing and growing. Then realization hit him. The tree was giving off large amounts of ki. He continued moving farther up the stairs, closer and closer to the tree. As he reached the last step, he heard the same sweet, melodic voice he heard singing earlier.

"Excuse me," she said softly, "Are you okay sir?" He snapped out of his stupor. He smiled gently at her and nodded. Now that they were merely a few feet apart, he got a better look at her. Her hair was wavy and as black as night. When the sunlight struck it just right, it was shot through with shades of dark sapphire. It glistened in the sunlight and tumbled onto her small shoulders and cascaded down her back. Her pale, smooth skin contrasted starkly with her hair, as well as her eyes. Her eyes were a shade of smokey blue. They were wide, making her seem full of childish innocence. But when he looked into her eyes he saw a haunted look that almost scared him. The look of someone who has seen too much for such a short life time. His gaze trailed down from her eyes to her small nose and lush coral lips.

"Do you live here or work here?" he asked her, mirroring her quiet voice. She looked warily at him for a moment, searching his eyes.

"I live here," she told him, her eyes daring him to try anything. She was tensed, as if she were preparing to strike or block at any time. He smiled disarmingly at her, causing her defense to go up even more. So he raised his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Hey," he told her, "relax. I just want to know about that tree there." he pointed to the large oak tree that called to him. She studied him for a moment, as if to gauge his true motive. Finding none, she dropped her guard and held her hand out to him.

"Come," she said, "I'll show you to it." He took her hand and she led him up the last step onto the top level. Walking to her right, she let go of his hand. In his head, the man admitted to himself that he did miss the warmth of her hand and like how soft and small it was.

She took her slim hand and placed it on the trunk of the old oak tree. The man watched her interestedly, and watched as she unconsciously traced an old patch of the trunk that was stripped of its bark. In the center of that patch was a deep scar.

"It looks as if it were caused by an arrow," he commented offhandedly. The woman jerked her hand away from the tree as if it had burned her and sat down wearily on the box that rimmed the tree. She motioned for him to sit and he complied.

"This tree is very old," she told him, her voice throaty and her tone impassive, "maybe a few thousand years. It is the very place where the hanyou Inuyasha was sealed." The man's interest perked up.

"Inuyasha? From the tale of the Shikon no Tama?" he asked excitedly, "It's my favourite legend! So this very tree is where he was pinned for fifty years?"

"Fifty years?" the woman's voice was guarded now, with her face like stone, revealing no emotion, "Do you know how the rest of the story goes?"

"Yes," he told her proudly, "The part where the jewel was shattered and the most peculiar group of people joined together. When the priestess Kikyo and the hanyou Inuyasha joined forces with the demon cat Kira, the huntress Sayuki, the monk Midori and the wolf baby Shiroi." He was startled by the woman's low, bitter laughter.

"No, that part of the story is wrong," she told him, "There are too many errors to even name. But yes, the hanyou was pinned here, freed fifty years later by a priestess. She was, however, not Kikyo." The man was utterly confused. The way the woman spoke, was as if she had lived it. The way her eyes flashed when he had mentioned Kikyo and Inuyasha and the old legend.

Not to mention of course, the tree. Its release of ki had halted and it felt as if it were a normal tree. Actually, not even a normal tree, for even they exerted some ki. It felt dead.

"The story was a demon cat named Kirara, a huntress named Sango, a monk named Miroku and a fox child named Shippou. Kikyo had died fifty years prior to the unsealing of the hanyou, but was brought back to life later on," the woman recited dutifully, sounding as if she were talking almost to herself to remind her of it.

"And the priestess's name?" the man asked curiously. The woman bit her lip.

"Her name was forever erased from that time," she told him seriously, her eyes glazing over as she reminisced. The smokey blue was a dull color and she was silent. The man began fiddling around, his hand trailing the tree's trunk, consuming the enormous amounts of ki. The silence was stifling and awkward.

"I think I should go now," the man said quietly. She nodded and bowed to him. He took his leave, walking slowly down the stairs.

"Her name was forever erased from time," the woman's sad, low voice echoed in his mind repeatedly. It followed him from his the minute he left the shrine to when he stepped back into Tomoeda. The anguished way she said it stuck with him as he walked into his home. And when he got to the threshold of his room, he stopped and realized something.

He had never gotten her name.

Meanwhile, the woman was in a daze. Just like that, one stranger walked in and all her past was dug up for her. Closing her eyes, she let one single tear drop. Inuyasha...Shippou...Miroku...Sango...Kaede...Kirara... They were all completely out of her life. Just one jewel and her present was given to her, one jewel and her past was taken away. She reached into her shirt and pulled out the Shikon no Tama. It pulsed and then lay dormant. She held it in her hand once more, looking at it with something like fondness and disgust. The jewel symbolized her past, but it was the reason she was taken away.

* * *

Flashback 

"No! Inuyasha!" she screamed. The winds swirled around him as he performed the Kaze no Kizu. He focused solely on Naraku and it had left him unguarded in the rear. Kanna was stalking up quietly on him, mirror in hand. She positioned her mirror and it aimed straight for Inuyasha. Kagome grabbed her short red bow and aimed a shot. She gritted her teeth, "Hit the mark," she whispered, releasing the taut bowstring with a twang and letting the arrow fly. The arrow went at breakneck speed, leaving a trail of blue light behind it and slammed into Kanna's mirror. The mirror was not completely full of souls however, which caused the arrow to ricochet off the mirror. Inuyasha instinctively ducked and the arrow's path was set. It imbedded itself deep into Naraku's filthy black heart. He let out a piercing cry, one that Kagome believed she'd never forget. She watched as the evil that tormented them for so long disintegrated and was nothing more than a pile of ash. Kikyo watched this all happen, both pleased that the evil fuck was finally killed, yet annoyed that it was not she that spelled out his demise for him. She shot a blast of miko ki at the ashes though, just to be sure and the ashes turned white and scattered to the winds.

Hakudoshi watched his "father" die and tried to escape with alarming speed. Sango was wise to his tricks and threw the Hiraikotsu at him, effectively splitting him in half and killing him.

"It's over," Kagome whispered, "It's finally over." She walked over to where Naraku's clothing lay and plucked out the nearly completed Shikon no Tama. She held all the shards in her hand, praying as Kikyo had once taught her to do. A pink light engulfed the area. It was blinding and all present had to shield their eyes. When the light died down, there lay the complete and purified Shikon no Tama. She looked around at everyone's faces. They're was a mixture of joy, sadness, pride and love. She smiled at them and ran up to embrace them. As she ran, the Tama began pulsing. Sango, hunched over the body of Kohaku looked up through teary eyes. Kagome was running towards them, Shikon in hand, a dazzling smile on her face. But she was slowly disappearing, fading away. She stopped and paused, surprised. Tears trickled down her face as she held the jewel.

"Good-bye," she whispered as she faded away totally, leaving many stunned friends. Shippou was the first to recover.

"Kagomeeeeee!" he wailed, his cry echoing over the battlefield. He, Sango, Miroku, Kanna, Kagura, Kouga and even Inuyasha and Kikyo wept as they realized their friend was gone forever. Sesshoumaru turned and left the battlefield, walking at a sedate pace. Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un sat waiting for him in their glade.

Nobody saw the lone tear trickle down his cheek as he thought out his good-bye to the brave little woman-child who had earned his respect. Rin was crying too, her face wet with tears.

"Kagome-neesan is never coming back, is she?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru, her large doleful eyes swimming with tears.

"No, Rin," he told her curtly. He lifted her in his arms and set her gently on Ah-Un with Jaken. And they flew off.

End of Flashback

* * *

Kagome had awoken in her room. When she came downstairs, her brother told her that they had found her passed out under the God Tree. She wept for two days and ate little. At her little brother's coaxing, she slowly ate more and opened up more. But her life was now irreparable. She had estranged herself from her friends, isolated herself from her family and now mostly did shrine duty. Words rarely passed her lips, and most were to her brother. 

One night, while they were enjoying a thick hot stew, she made an announcement. "I," she began quietly. This got her family's attention. She barely ever spoke anymore, so this must have been important. "Am moving." she declared. Her family's eyes widened and her Grandfather was the first to speak.

"But but.." he sputtered, "Who will care for the shrine and such?" He was positively aghast. Kagome and Souta were the only ones with magic in their blood anymore, and he was getting old. They were his favored granchildren too.

"Cousin Kuwabara could do it," Souta offered. It was possible too. Kuwabara also did have large amounts of spirit energy, though he wasn't as bright. He was loyal and trustworthy though. Grandpa silently contemplated this.

"Where are you going?" Kun-Loon, Kagome's mom, asked her. She was watching her daughter with her soulful black eyes. Her daughter never did enjoy staying in one place since her fifteenth birthday.

"Tomoeda," Kagome told her, "It's a pretty small town just a little south of here. Maybe half an hour's drive away."

"You may go, under one condition," Kun Loon told her, "you will take Souta to live with you." Kagome's eyes bugged out and Souta was staring at his mother incredulously. She sighed. "I guess I couldn't keep this quiet forever." She looked into Kagome's eyes, then Souta's. "I'm dying slowly of leukemia." Kagome's face drained of all color.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she whispered. Kun Loon looked pleadingly at her daughter.

"I was only diagnosed last month. And I didn't want to worry you guys. You already have enough to deal with," her eyes were on the Shikon around Kagome's neck. "Just take Souta, please?"

Kagome nodded and looked down. 'She was not going to cry. She was not going to cry. Aww, dammit all to hell,' she thought, as tears spilled down her cheeks. "I will," Kagome told her, sobbing quietly. She neatly stacked her dishes and put them in the sink, her eyes red. She then ran out of the room, tears trailing behind her. She ran into her room and flung herself onto her bed.

Souta sat against Kagome's door, hand clenched tightly as he listened to his sister's muffled sobs from against the door. His family's world was slowly crumbling. His mother was dying, his grandfather was getting older and older, his sister was slowly dying on the inside and he would be leaving his shrine. A tear tracked down his cheek. Angrily, he brushed it away. He was going to be strong for everybody. Souta stood tall and walked silently off to his room.

The Higurashi household was a quiet one that night.

* * *

One month, three weeks and two days passed in utter despair. Kun-Loon's condition got a little bit better but Ji-chan's got worse. His health was declining and he could no longer walk about on his own. Kagome moved on slowly, but the familiar twinge was there whenever a memory was accidentally brought up. She put up a cheerful front and kept through it. 

Souta had been disappearing for hours on end everyday. Every single day during the afternoon to sunset he was nowhere to be found. His family worried for him at first, but when he showed up faithfully around sunset everyday then they trusted him to go to his own devices.

What none of them knew was that he was training. Everyday he ran for a few hours and then spent the rest of his afternoon training in a copse of trees nearby with weapons. He had only managed to master the Higurashi weapon, the bow. He could shoot a wing off of a butterfly if he so wished to. He was as good as Kagome was with the short bow. He could not yet wield a long bow. At the age of twelve, he was five feet tall, slightly shorter than a long bow. Kagome was only five foot six, so even only her head was higher than the long bow.

Kagome too had been training though. She now used a long bow. It was a gift from Kikyo and Kaede. A bow of polished dark yew, its ends engraved with carvings of lilies. The bowstring was even made by hand, the sinews of a rabbit coated in beeswax. Kagome enjoyed the way the bow sang when she loosed an arrow and the accuracy as it shot through the air, penetrating whatever stood in her way as it hurled through the air at a deadly rate. It was lovely and easy to master after all her practice in the Feudal Era. She had moved on to the staff. She had found it in a lovely little thrift shop. It was made of thick, strong peach wood. Its shaft was sanded down to make it smooth and was easy for Kagome to grip. The head of the staff was simple, an elegant silver violet, twisting down from the top to about a quarter of the staff. Violet was an attraction of good luck and silver was a very durable metal. Miroku's staff had been gold and after some speculation, Kagome decided not to get it, because even though it honored her good friend, it was a weaker metal and more prone to breaking. She twirled it around, thwacking the air around her as she learned to use it to balance herself. Often she got callouses and sores and she tripped over the staff a lot, but a month of practice was doing her good. Eventually it was starting to become her favourite weapon, after the longbow of course.

She could wield a staff quiet well, but she was learning something new. She had always wondered how Miroku's staff was so strong, but she finally found out why now.

It had happened quite on accident. She had been doing her meditation as usual during her morning routine and heard a rustling. She grabbed her staff and the perpetrator turned out to be a harmless, fat cat named Buyo. But when she had picked up the staff, she felt a queer sensation. It turned out that she had accidentally channeled her spiritual energy into her staff. She was learning to control it though, because too much power could have exploded the staff. But she kept doggedly at it, meditating more and controlling her ki. Kagome could separate her spirit energy and her holy energy, careful not to intertwine the two or accidentally hit something with her holy energy. She loved channeling spirit energy into her weapons. The crackling, electric blue power glowing, the pulsating feeling, the thrumming of power. It was amazing to her.

So she and Souta trained secretly, neither knowing about the other, each determined. Higurashi-san and Higurashi-jii-san were proud of their children/grandchildren. They were becoming fine young people and it was hard to part.

"Good bye, Jii-chan, Mama," Kagome whispered, hugging her mother and grandfather fiercely as she was preparing to depart. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes and Mama Higurashi was proud to see the small spark of fire in those eyes like chryscollas. Souta came up to them next, his eyes clear and his jaw set. Higurashi-san knew it was taking all his determination not to cry. He hugged them tightly whispering, "I'll miss you," in their ears. Then he let them go and clambered into Kagome's car. Higurashi-jii-san and Higurashi-san watched their children go, Kagome's dark purple car getting smaller in the distance.

"My babies are all grown up," Higurashi-san sniffled, her eyes watery. She watched until the car was completely out of sight. Sighing melancholily she walked into her shrine, her father walking quietly behind her.

"It's pretty," Souta remarked, eyeing the fairly large house. Kagome sighed and nodded.

"It cost me a great deal of money squirt, so you had better not damage it," Kagome warned him, scowling at the odd assortment of bulging things in Souta's bag. She could only imagine what kind of weird tools of evil lay in that bag. "Help with the boxes." Souta nodded.

"Aye aye Captain!" he shouted, giving her a mock salute. She giggled.

"At ease, soldier," she said, "Here, take the box with the blankets in it," Kagome instructed him, watching him try to grip a box clearly labeled 'Fragile'. He let go of the box and picked up the one labeled 'Blankets'. She herself took the fragile box, careful not to jostle the contents too much. She deposited it onto the kitchen counter and went outside to pick up more stuff. Souta had already taken in the draperies and it was now up to Kagome to take the mattresses. She hauled them into the house and placed them in the two largest rooms on the upstair floor. Souta was sitting on her trunk now and swinging his legs.

"Shouldn't we unpack?" Souta asked, looking curiously at Kagome's pink bicycle. It sat there on the driveway, and it was in the general direction that Kagome was walking towards. She shook her head.

"Later," she told him, "Let's explore the neighborhood first." She mounted her bike and Souta mounted his. They biked off, heading towards the heart of Tomoeda. At the center of the little town was a shop called Maggi's, two schools and what Kagome supposed was a grocery shop.

"Kagome-nee-chan," Souta said, looking at the store called Maggi's, "I wanna take a look inside." She nodded and got off the bike, taking Souta's bike and securely locking it to a bike rack. She stepped in first, cautiously taking in her surroundings.

"Welcome," a kind faced woman with long dark purple hair greeted them from behind the counter, "I haven't seen you people here before, are you travelers?"

"No," Kagome answered her slowly, "My brother and I recently moved here." Recently was an understatement. They had just come to Tomoeda about an hour and a half ago.

"I see," Maggi said, the smile never leaving her face, "Well, take your time." Kagome smiled at her in return, nodding and bowing politely. She wandered the store until Souta called to her.

"Look at this, nee-chan!" Souta said delightedly. Kagome rushed over to see what he had found. Souta stood near a rack holding swords and bokkens. Kagome picked one up, interested. Slowly opening the sheath, she searched the katana.

"It's very well made," Kagome told him, studying the swords, "they're probably steel mixed with silver. The handle was made with oak."

"And look at the kanji on it!" Souta said, fingering the writing lightly, "It says Ancient on it." He glanced admiringly at it, and decided to check its sister sword. It was the same material but the kanji on it said Fledgling. Souta looked at and the sword just seemed to click with him.

"Nee-san, I'm buying it," he told Kagome, trusting his gut instinct. Kagome raised her eyebrow at him. She flipped over the price tag.

"You sure? It's five thousand yen," she told him skeptically. He nodded resolutely and she sighed. "Okay, then I'll buy the ancient one," she pulled five thousand yen from her wallet and he took five thousand from his.

"Is this all?" Maggi asked nicely. They nodded. "Thank you, have a nice day." She waved them from her store and they took their purchases and left the shop. They remounted their bicycles and cycled off, back towards their home.

Souta's mind wandered on the way home. That sword had just seemed to call to him and its size was perfect for him. When he held its hilt in his hand, he felt almost a pulse of power and recognition...

"Souta!" Kagome said shrilly, snapping him out of his reverie. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and saw a young girl around his age absentmindedly wandering. She was about three feet away from his bike. Expertly, he swerved around her, and pulled to a halt.

"I'm sorry about that," the girl told him nervously. She smiled at him and Souta held his breath for a moment there.

Her hair was short and a very beautiful hazel color. Her face was round and she had the pale skin common amongst the japanese. It was her beautiful jade eyes that made Souta pause. Those soulful green eyes that looked older than she did.

"It's okay," Souta told her sheepishly, "I wasn't even looking at where I was going." He laughed awkwardly and she giggled.

"Kinomoto Sakura," she announced, bowing politely.

"Higurashi, Souta," Souta told her, bowing and smiling charmingly. Blue eyes met green and time paused. Then Kagome cleared her throat a bit, startling the two youngsters. Sakura looked down at her watch.

"HOEEEEEE?" she screeched, "I'm gonna be late! Touya-nee-san is gonna kill me! Sorry, I gotta go. Bye!" She waved to him and immediately began running. Kagome biked up to where Souta was still standing. She chuckled.

"That was cute," she told him, biking around him in circles as he began to mount his bike. He blushed a deep crimson, only making Kagome laugh harder.

"Shut up, Nee-san!" Souta whined, ramming his bike wheel against the back of hers. She stop laughing but was still snickering from time to time. They biked home and any passerbyers would have raised their eyebrows at the siblings. The female was snickering and the male was riding about red-faced. They got home without any more accidents or delays. Dismounting, they parked the bicycles in the empty garage.

"We'll have to unpack," Kagome reminded him, unlocking the front door and stepping in, "then after that, do you want to train with our new katanas?" Souta nodded eagerly and Kagome laughed. "Then let's unpack really fast." At the fastest speed they could muster, they made the futons, hung the curtains, put away the dishes and put away their clothing and weapons.

"Whew, that was quick," Souta panted, admiring how settled their house was beginning to look. Kagome gazed appraisingly at the house. "It's beginning to look settled already."

"Yeah," Kagome said, "but we should repaint the place. I'm thinking maybe a neutral, café au lait color for my room and green covers for my futon. A sort of forest-like approach.

"Ummm..." Souta thought for a moment, "How about a sky approach for my room? Like, the walls can be dark blue with stars and the covers and furniture be all black?" Kagome nodded approvingly.

"Let's start katana training. Its like kendo, but with real swords, okay?" Kagome asked. Souta nodded, he had taken Kendo before for a few years, training with Urashima Motoko. She was an expert and had taught Souta a lot.

"Alright," Souta said, unsheathing his blade. Kagome mimicked his action, "I'm going to be the teacher here, okay?" She nodded. "Now hold your blade ready." Kagome held the blade expertly and stood in her ready position. Sango had gone through holding a blade during a period where there was a significant lack of jewel shards. It was all the training in the katana she had, as Naraku had attacked after. "Now," he told her, "You attack me and I'll block." I nodded and slashed at him. He held his blade horizontally, blocking her attack. "Now, other way around."

He slashed at her and she tried to block it, her sword coming up horizontally to block his. She did it rather clumsily though and the sword nicked her skin. She looked down at the shiny trail of claret blood, shrugging at Souta's worried look, she raised her hand and healed the cut.

Souta watched fascinated. The healing she did was cool. It hadn't just sealed the cut, she made it all go backwards. It was like watching a movie on rewind. The blood trickled upwards and the cut slowly sealed itself, making it look as if it never happened. "Wow, Sis!" he said amazedly, "Can I do that too? What other spells do you know?" Kagome smiled fondly at him and ruffled his hair.

"I'll teach you tomorrow, squirt. And I know a lot, Kikyo and Kaede taught me all they knew. I'm using a spell on both of us now, to hide our holy/magickal auras and stuff," she told him, "Now, let's keep going." They practiced for another four hours, then stopped to shower and eat dinner.

"Mmm! Teriyaki!" Souta cried happily. He picked up his chopsticks and smiled. "Itadakimasu!" he said with gusto and began chowing down. Kagome rolled her eyes and also said itadakimasu before eating her beef teriyaki at a slower pace. Souta gobbled it all down hungrily to the last grain of rice.

"Gochisosama," he said, carefully putting his bowl in the sink and washing it. Kagome finished a moment later, saying Gochisosma and cleaning her bowl.

"Now go to bed, we start school tomorrow," she told him sternly. He smiled and said oyasumi nasai before skipping off to his room.

E N D C H A P T E R


	2. Anterior Academic Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Cardcaptor Sakura.

By: Natsu no Hinagiku

* * *

Seven o clock came too early for Kagome. She awoke to the pitter pattering of Souta's footsteps. She sighed and yawned, stretching. She crawled out of her futon and walked to the washroom, her eyes half closed. Shutting the washroom door behind her, she washed her face, showered and went to her room to don her new uniform. It was a powdery blue thing, a knee length skirt, white blouse, black tie and a blazer. It made Kagome's eyes stand out more and she stood in the mirror, admiring her new outfit.

"Aneue, what's for lunch?" Souta asked, poking his head into her room. She tied her hair up, leaving two strands to frame her face.

"Take the black bento," she told him, walking behind him and picking up her own powder blue bento. "I'll walk with you, since the schools are right beside each other." They strolled out the door, Kagome stopping to lock the door securely. Holding their briefcases, they walked to the center of Tomoeda. They encountered many people along the way, but none stopped to chat. Souta noticed, disappointedly that Kinomoto Sakura was not among the people whom they passed.

"Missing something?" Kagome smirked, "Or maybe someone?" Souta blushed and smacked her arm.

"Shut up, sis," he mumbled, flustered. "Wow, deja vu. Anyway, we're here. See ya after school."

"Yeah Yeah, see ya later squirt," she told him, walking off towards her school. 'Well,' Souta thought, 'Here goes nothing.'

"Whoa, this school is pretty nice," Kagome said aloud to herself, gazing at the three story school. She admired the pretty garden where other students were lounging and laughing and the large glass windows.

"Yea, the school gets a lot of money 'cuz the people in our school are smart," a voice remarked behind her. She spun quickly to see a man her age with short, dark brown hair and soft hazel eyes. He had slightly tanned skin and he was probably a bit over six feet. Something about his eyes made her recognized him. They were a lot like a certain Kinomoto Sakura, though hers were a beautiful shade of emerald.

"Kinomoto Touya?" she guessed on impulse. He raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I met your sister yesterday," she explained. He nodded again in understanding.

"I see. And may I know your name then?" he asked. She bowed.

"Higurashi Kagome," she told him, smiling as she straightened up. "I'm new here to Tomoeda. I moved in yesterday."

"Ah, old Kuramori's place on Kage Boku Rd?" he asked. She nodded and they sat in silence.

"Oh, hey Touya!" a new voice called out, breaking the silence. Kagome looked up into the face of the same man she had met on her shrine a long while ago. The one who could feel the God Tree's power pulsing. His olive eyes bore into hers and she felt the urge to call him out.

"Hey Yukito," Touya answered, waiting for the young man to get to where they were standing. "Can I introduce you to Higurashi-san?"

"Just Kagome, Kinomoto-san." She told him quietly. Her voice was betraying her, giving out. The new person, Yukito ... his presence felt almost regal and very cold and sharp.

"Then just call me Touya. Anyway, Kagome, this is Yukito Tsukishiro and Yukito, this is Higurashi Kagome," Touya introduced them.

"Hi," he said in a friendly manner, "Are you in third year too?" Kagome nodded. "I feel like I have met you before," he mumbled to himself. Kagome caught it but Touya didn't.

"We have met, Tsukishiro-san," Kagome told him crisply, "At my shrine, remember? The one with the creepy, giant oak tree?" Recognition dawned on his face.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Yukito said, "By the way, just call me Yukito. What song was that you were singing then? It was really beautiful." Touya watched the scene. Yukito was usually the quieter one, more speaking when spoken to.

"Greensleeves," she replied. "It was an English song, made by a King. It was a beautiful song." Kagome smiled distantly, her clear blue eyes clouding over slightly in remembrance. Greensleeves had been Shippou's favourite bedtime song. Sango and Miroku enjoyed it greatly too and encouraged her to sing.

"Higu- Kagome?" Yukito asked worriedly, looking at the immobile girl caught up in her past. She blinked.

"Eto.. Huh?" Kagome asked, looking completely lost. Touya and Yukito chuckled. The bell rang then.

"What class are you in?" Touya asked her. She pulled a sheet of paper from her pocket.

"Ummm...3-C?" she said, looking at the paper.

"Okay, that's our class," Yukito told her reassuringly, "And it's just around this corner." They were at the corner when a loud, female voice screamed.

"TTTTTOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!" a tall red haired girl screamed, running at a fast pace and jumping onto Touya's back, latching on securely. "Good morning Touya. And who's this?" She examined Kagome thoroughly, "Touya's mine girl, beat it."

"Ehh, I could see that," Kagome said, sweatdropping. She laughed nervously, but in her head, the thought, 'This girl's crazy,' ran through her head. She ran fast too. "I'm Higurashi Kagome, a new student."

"Akizuki Nakuru," Nakuru introduced herself. The four of them walked into the classroom, and sat down. Kagome stood at the front of the room, waiting to be introduced and seated. The teacher, a middle aged woman named Mizuki Takashi stepped into the room.

"Ah," she said, "You must be the new student, Higurashi Kagome." Kagome nodded politely and bowed. "Introduce yourself dear."

"Konnichiwa. I am Higurashi Kagome. I am new to Tomoeda and I came from Tokyo. I hate math and am very good in history. Ummm I like Oden and Ramen?" Kagome finished off, uncertain on whether to add more or not.

"That's nice. Now, Kagome, please sit next to Akizuki-san," the teacher told her. She did as she was told and sat down next to Nakuru and took out her new math workbook.

* * *

Souta stepped onto the school grounds of his new school. He still had twenty minutes until the bell went for first period. He wandered about aimlessly, and though he would not admit it, he was looking around for Sakura. She wasn't there yet, so disappointedly, Souta walked around some more. There was a group of boys on the field, picking teams. One captain held a soccer ball in his hand, so Souta figured they were playing Soccer. 

"Can I play?" he asked them. The one with the soccer ball gazed at him appraisingly. Souta was averaged height, but he was no pushover and he held himself up with a confident air.

"Sure," the kid told him, "I'm Urahara Akito. You can be on my team." The other team captain laughed idiotically.

"Ahahaha, you just signed your death warrant Urahaha. We get Syaoran!" a boy with brown hair and almost amber eyes walked up to join the other team. They quickly picked the other players and Souta walked over with his team to their side of the field.

"So, what position do you play?" Urahara asked him casually. Souta let a half smile flit across his face.

"Forward," he told Akito, as he began stretching his limbs. The other team looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why are you even bothering?" they asked him, "they have Syaoran on their team! We're going to be creamed!"

Souta snorted, "Kami! I promise you guys now that we will win. If you're a slacker though, sit your ass on the bench." Three boys who were really scared of Syaoran sat down. Syaoran's team gathered on the other side of the field, ready to play. "Let's get this party started," Souta murmured.

The game started. Souta's team had possession of the ball first. He ran fast, the ball being kicked alternatively with both of his legs to make it harder to steal from him. He passed it to Urahara would drove it more up field and Urahara passed to Kenji who passed to Souta. Souta kicked the ball, sending it spiraling towards the net. The opposition's goalie, a burly kid with messy brown hair, dove for the ball but missed by a bit and the net made a swooshing sound as the ball hit it. Then Syaoran's team got possession. Syaoran kicked it as far as he could, towards Kyo who immediately passed to Soujirou. Soujirou kicked it into the net and scored. This pattern continued on for a while.

"Twenty seconds!" the referee screamed at them. Souta's brow furrowed. It was a tie right now and his team had possession. Kenji passed it to him and Souta recklessly charged the ball all the way. He kicked the ball hard and it flew into the net at an alarming rate. Once again the inadequate goalie tried to block but missed.

"TIME!" the referee screamed. Souta's team cheered. They had beat Syaoran's team, a nearly unheard of thing.

"Wow! Go Souta!" Sakura cheered from the sidelines. Souta whipped his head up and saw Sakura smiling at him.

"You're Souta?" Urahara asked him, grinning delightedly. Souta nodded. "Well Souta, great game!" Souta beamed at him, and the two of them walked towards where Sakura was standing.

"Hey Sakura," Souta greeted her, a grin on his face. She flushed a light pink.

"Hey Souta! That was awesome! You're really good at soccer," she told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Soccer's always been my game. Yo Syaoran," he called to Syaoran, who had been watching the interaction jealously, "Good game, man." Syaoran nodded disgruntled. Sakura laughed.

"Don't mind him, he's used to winning," she remarked. They headed towards the school. "So what class are you in?"

"2-A," he told her, "Are you in my class?"

"Yup," she replied, "Our teacher is Mizuki-san. She's really nice but pretty strict. You'll like her. She gives out a little bit of homework. Mostly everything are projects."

"Oh good," Souta stated, "I hate teachers who either slack off or are the type who actually enjoy torturing other kids." Sakura giggled.

"Well, here we are," Sakura told him. "Welcome to 2-A." She slid open the door. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Mizuki-sensei!"

"Hello Sakura," Mizuki replied. Souta stared at the regal woman sitting at the teacher's desk. She had auburn hair and soft brown eyes. She was very pale and very tall. Her long coppery hair was tied up in a braid and she moved with fluidity and grace. She walked towards them and shook Souta's hand.

"You are Higurashi I presume?" she asked him. Her chocolatey eyes were examining him, searching him . He hoped Kagome's spell could block out this woman's searching gaze. Something about her seemed almost magickal. "Introduce yourself."

"I'm Higurashi Souta," he introduced himself to his new peers. Some girls began to giggle and blush, "I like History and Science, I hate Drama. I play soccer and I take Kendo." That was all he felt like saying. All the girls in the class had their attention on him and it was really starting to annoy him.

"Sit next to Daidouji-san," Mizuki told him. Said person raised their hand. Daidouji was a girl with long purple hair and purple eyes. She was really pretty and wore a very nice long black dress. She was slim and pale and he could already tell that she was an artistic person. He complied and sat in the empty desk next to hers. Behind him sat Syaoran and Sakura, Sakura looking almost jealously at Daidouji and Syaoran glaring at him.

"Open your textbooks to page 371 and do activity 3 please," Mizuki-san told them. He pulled out his grammar textbook and began his work.

* * *

Kagome was in P.E. class. The class had just started and Kagome walked uncomfortably towards where the rest of the class was. She could tell by the targets and bows stationed everywhere that they were doing archery. The rest of the class was waiting expectantly for her. 

"Gomen ne, Kanako-sensei," she apologized, "When I went to get my uniform, I forgot to pick up my one for gym." The teacher's face softened.

"That's okay, Higurashi," she said, "but since you held up the class, I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you. How about you do a demonstration for archery?"

Kagome nodded. She walked expertly towards the bows. She picked up one and touched the string gently. It was too loose. She picked up another one, perfect. She could feel the other students' gazes, some sympathetic, some spiteful and some lustful. She emptied her mind and walked almost mechanically to where the quiver of arrows were stationed at. She took one arrow and fluidly nocked it, making sure the hen and cock feathers were in the right place. She raised the bow and took aim. Concentrating on not letting any powers show, she aimed for the dead center of the target. She pulled the arrow back as far as her ear. The bow was taut and Kagome tightened her grip on it. She released the arrow and with a satisfying twang it hit dead center of her target.

"It was a fluke probably," one girl amongst them said nastily. The teacher raised her eyebrow at the girl.

"Was it? I saw Higurashi's stance and everything. It was all correct. Higurashi, shoot again," the teacher ordered her. Kagome sighed inaudibly and nocked another arrow. She could hear some of the more malicious girls openly mocking her. 'I'll show them,' she thought. She pulled the arrow back a bit farther than her first one and let the arrow go. It whizzed through the air and went cleanly through her first arrow, splitting it in half.

"Excellent work, Higurashi!" the teacher beamed proudly, "Would you like to join the archery team? We could definitely use someone like you!" Kagome thought about it for a moment.

"Sure, why not?" she said lightly and the teacher grinned from ear to ear.

"Wow," she heard Yukito whisper to Touya, "she could give Yue a run for his money." Touya nodded sagely and Kagome's interest piqued. Who was this Yue?

"Glad you liked the display," Kagome told them innocently, "Who's Yue?" She watched as Yukito and Touya flinched.

"How did you- Umm...Yue is an old friend of mine," Yukito said nervously. She smiled as if she believed him and nodded. He let out an obvious breath of air he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Let's all work together," Nakuru said, latching herself into Yukito's and Touya's arms. Kagome smiled childishly at her childish delight and joined their group. They took turns shooting. Yukito and Nakuru were pretty good with the bows and Touya was okay. Nakuru tutored him a bit, wrapping her arms around his to help his form. Kagome noticed the barely there blush and grinned.

* * *

And meanwhile, it was gym for Souta. They however, were doing kendo. He picked up a rather light bamboo bokken and swished it about. The gym teacher noticed this. "Higurashi," he boomed, "I want you to do a demonstration spar with Urahara." he nodded stiffly and walked onto the mats. Urahara was there too, a bamboo bokken in hand. 

"Don't hold back, okay?" Souta told Urahara, who nodded and smirked.

"This is going to be so much fun," Urahara said, "I've been practicing kendo for five years."

"Same," Souta told him, surprised. They bowed to each other then got into a ready position. Neither wanted to make the first move. The girls in the P.E. class were screaming and cheering for Souta.

Finally Urahara made the first move, his sword coming down quickly on Urahara, who blocked it with a swift parry. He pushed him back a bit, and then thrust his sword at Souta's abdomen. Souta saw it coming and knocked the sword away, and struck for Urahara's shoulder. Urahara moved, but not quickly enough, as the sword had smacked his arm. Urahara aimed for his legs. Souta jumped and Urahara saw the opportunity. He took his sword and sent it crashing down on Souta's head. He blocked it but it glanced off of one of his shoulders and Urahara pointed his bokken's tip at Souta's throat.

"I won," Urahara exclaimed, "Good match, Souta." Souta grinned at him.

"I won too," Souta told him, and Urahara looked down. Souta's bokken was pointing straight at his heart.

"Well, I'll be," Urahara said, "That was fun." Souta grinned at him and nodded.

"Definitely," he replied, stepping off of the mat. He was bombarded by girls the minute he stepped off and he tried his best to wave them away.

"Hey there, Daidouji-san, Sakura-chan," he said, smiling heartmeltingly at them. They both flushed a bit and replied with a great match.

"Just call me Tomoyou," Tomoyou told him, smiling and fluttering her eyelashes. Souta was oblivious to all this. Syaoran stood nearby, gritting his teeth. Sakura probably like Higurashi too.

End of the day...Kagome thought sleepily. She was trying to choke through the Sengoku Jidai lecture the teacher was giving them. Her eyelids drooped. It was funny really. While she was living it, it was fun. But after someone published a novel and it was quoted back at her, she felt so bored.

"Higurashi!" the teacher's voice snapped, "Tell me, who was the fifth person to join the shard hunting group?" Kagome sighed. Ahh, the old trick question. Many people assumed it was Sango who had been the fifth to join, but none ever took into account that the demon cat Kirara had joined the group first.

"The demon neko Kirara," Kagome told her, not batting an eyelash. The teacher gazed appraisingly at her.

"You're sharp," he muttered. Then he continued the lesson.

Ahh end of the school day! 'What freedom..' Souta thought. He went to grab his shoes from the locker and moved instinctively to the right when a ton of love letters sloshed out sloppily from it. Urahara chuckled.

"Whoa, you're popular," Urahara teased. Souta rolled his eyes.

"Want em? I'm just going to burn them," Souta offered. Urahara shook his head.

"I'm only an eighth grader," Urahara said, "but I can see that everyone in that class except Kinomoto-san and Daidouji-san are sluts. They are the only ones who I could probably handle being around. Speaking of which, did Daidouji give you any?"

"You like Daidouji?" Souta asked. Urahara nodded.

"She's pretty and smart. Plus she has a beautiful voice," Urahara listed. "Anyway, I'll see you later." He departed and Souta picked up all of the love letters and phone numbers. They'd make good kindling. He changed his shoes and walked out the door at the same time as Sakura.

Kagome was standing there with two other guys. One had pale skin, olive eyes and gray hair. The other had tanned skin, brown eyes and mud brown hair. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey squirt," Kagome and Touya said at the same time. Sakura and Souta pouted.

"I'm not a squirt!" they yelled in unison. The three high school students looked at each other and cracked up.

"We need to set these two up," murmured Kagome. Sakura and Souta blushed.

"Anyways, see you people later. C'mon Souta, let's go home." she grabbed Souta's arm and steered him towards their house.

"See ya, Sakura," he called over his shoulder. She waved in reply.

"How about Kare Raisu for dinner?" Kagome asked. Souta nodded. Kagome's curry sauce for Kare Raisu was really good. Mouthwateringly good. The two siblings hightailed it home, where Kagome cooked dinner and they ate hungrily. Then they sparred for a few hours and then went to sleep.

_E N D C H A P T E R _


	3. Enigma Unveiled

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you don't sue.

By: Fire Chyranthemum

——————————————————————————————————

Souta and Kagome were sparring like usual. They had grown accustomed to the daily patterns of life they had here in Tomoeda. They effortlessly swung their blades about, clanging as they made impact. Neither aimed to kill but they were completely serious. Souta smirked when Kagome stopped to breathe.

"Not getting old now are we, nee-chan?" he teased. Kagome pouted and then scowled, raising her blade and bringing it crashing down on Souta's.

"You do realize that my blade is heavier?" Kagome defended, neatly parrying his attack. She sidestepped elegantly and knocked the blade out of his hand with the butt of her sword. She cleaned the katana dutifully, though there was no blood. Souta mimicked her action and sat down with his own sword. They polished at the handle and blade until they were satisfied. Kagome wasn't satisfied though until the blade gleamed a wicked silver in the light and she could clearly see her reflection gazing back at her. She sheathed her blade and placed it on her stand. Any visitors would have believed it to be just ornamental. She snorted. What was the point of keeping a weapon you can't use? It just helps the intruders and enemies.

"So nee-chan, what's for eating?" Souta asked casually, "I wouldn't mind some Sukiyaki right now... mm mmm. Or maybe Shabu-Shabu? Something hot and meaty– What was that?" he broke off from his usual banter of food and raised his head. He ran into another room. Kagome lifted her own head. There were undercurrents of magic thrumming through the air and its pulsing made Kagome's head throb. She sighed and got up. She donned a white haori and black hakamas. Walking into her closet, she was playing eeny-meeny-miny-mo. The bow or the staff? She shut her eyes. Catch a tiger by the toe, eeny-meeny-miny-miny...

"HURRY UP SIS!" Souta hollered, already in his white haori and black hakamas, clutching a bow and a quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder. Mo. The staff. Kagome grabbed her staff and exited the house, locking the door securely behind her. She and Souta ran all the way to the park, where the magic was flowing from. They decided to hide up in the trees as to not be seen. Kagome watched from her perch as an ethereal looking woman flew into view. She was glowing, a soft violet that matched her skin tone. Not noticing Kagome or Souta, she looked around and spun. Sakura Kinomoto, wearing a rather cute costume burst through the bushes below them, brandishing a pink staff. Tomoyou Daidouji and Syaoran Li were right behind her, Tomoyou with a camera and Syaoran with a short sword.

The aubergine woman was a frightening sight as she let out a snarl and hurled hail at Sakura. She threw a card up in the air sprouted wings taking off into the center of the park, her entourage hot on her heels, as well as her enemy. Kagome then noticed the other two of her team.

Their auras shimmered with magic, so Kagome assumed that they were magical beings of some sort. The first was an elegant, regal tawny furred, winged lion. His roar was fierce. The other made Kagome catch her breath in her throat.

Kami, he was beautiful. He had long snow white hair that shimmered and hung in a loose ponytail down his back. He wore all white with hints of blue and perry winkle at his cuffs and collars. He had stunning silver eyes, framed by long black lashes as dark as Kagome's hair. A pale pointed face and the nicest lips Kagome had ever seen. He ran to the other children and carried them off, majestic snowy wings sweeping the air around. His companion, the lion, took to the sky himself. Sakura and the Ice Woman were in the air now, battling it out furiously. Icy kept throwing crystals of ice at Sakura, who was dodging them. She summoned something named Fiery and a woman made of red hot flames kept the cold woman at bay. Sakura landed on the ground and her wings vanished. She summoned Sword and Kagome had to admire the shining sword. Sakura dispelled Fiery and her and Icy were battling it out on the ground now. Icy had stunned Sakura's companions, leaving them immobile except for their heads. They shouted encouragements and Kagome was dragged back into the past for a minute, reminded of her times in the Sengoku Jidai. Sakura was having difficulties at fighting now, her stamina greatly weakened and her endurance slowly giving out. Just as Icy shot another crystal at Sakura, this time an enormous one with a deadly sharp point, Souta decided to step in. Carefully, he nocked his bow and sent a shaft whizzing by Sakura's ear and splitting through the hurtling ice. It glowed blue and deadly as it hit home. It struck Icy in the chest, its power radiating in waves. Souta had not used any of his holy powers, but the amount of Spirit Energy in the arrow was enough to momentarily cripple the woman. She cried out and the lion yelled, "NOW!"

Sakura held her wand at the ready. She struck at the ground and a circle of magic appeared under her. "Return to your power confined! ICY!" and she struck at the glowing rectangle. The woman was sucked into the card, and the card turned pink, with little detailing of yellow stars on it. Her companions rushed up to her.

"Thanks for shooting that arrow," she thanked the angelic being weakly before collapsing into his arms. He held her gently and turned to his companions. He looked slightly pensive.

"Who fired that arrow?" he wondered aloud. "There was enough energy in it to assume it was a strong being." Kagome and Souta decided to hightail it, dropping silently from the tree and beginning to run. The other group had not noticed them. Whew.

Snap! Souta had crunched down on a twig. Cursing their bad luck, they ran even faster, casting glamours on themselves to not be seen. All Yue glimpsed was the girl's long, dark hair.

"Who were they?" Yue asked Tomoyou, Syaoran and Kero out loud. They shook his head. They too, had no idea.

Meanwhile, the Higurashis made it back to their home. They collapsed tiredly on their floor. "Wow, I had no idea Sakura-chan was a sorceress," Kagome said. Souta nodded, "Ditto." They sat there for a little while longer.

"I'm going to change," Kagome told him, "Then I'll cook dinner. How's Shabu Shabu sound?"

"Great!" Souta enthused. "But Kagome, won't that make Sakura a big target?"

"Shabu Shabu?" Kagome asked, non plussed.

"No! Her being a sorceress!" Souta rolled his eyes, "I mean, after all, the darkness can sense this sort of stuff can't they?"

"Aye," Kagome said, nodding sagely, "We'll have to keep a vigilant watch."

—————————————————————————————

Dinner was, as usual, a delicious affair. Souta munched contentedly on the beef. Kagome said nothing during dinner, looking absentminded.

"What's up Nee-chan?" Souta asked curiously. Kagome blushed a bit and stopped her musings.

"I'm just wondering who the guy with wings was," Kagome told him vaguely. Souta thought for a moment. Then he decided to add his own cheeky remark.

"Hey, I thought you like Tsukishiro-sempai!" Souta said. Kagome glared at him.

"Tsukishiro and I are just good friends," Kagome told him frostily, emphasizing the word friend. Souta snickered, "HEY! I'm serious here!" she wailed dramatically, waving her hands about. Souta smiled and nodded almost patronizingly.

"Like you and Sesshoumaru?" Souta said jokingly, though he knew that once the stoic lord and his sister had weird affections for each other. Kagome's eyes dulled and she clammed up immediately. Souta cursed himself for his stupid loose tongue. The silence grew awkward and tense.

"I'm going to bed," Kagome said automatically, rising from her seat and putting her dishes away. She walked mechanically to the sink and washed her dishes, dried them and put them in the correct cupboards. Souta looked torn, not knowing whether to call her back or give her space. He watched her walk up the stairs, soundless as a ghost.

—————————————————————————————

Kagome walked silently into her room. Turning on her lamp, she reached under her bed, groping for her black leather-bound diary. She opened the diary and flipped to the latest page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Souta mentioned Sesshoumaru today. It's so weird. When we were living in Tokyo on the Shrine, I would have come up to have a good cry after I get reminded. Now, I got that familiar twinge, but it doesn't hurt as much. I've been so happy here in Tomoeda, even if I've only been here for maybe about a month. _

_I've been having so much fun hanging out with Nakuru, Touya and Yukito. Nakuru and Touya remind me of Sango and Miroku except this time, it's the girl being all touchy-feely. But it's fun to watch and good to laugh with them. Touya reminds me of Inuyasha a bit though. His rough demeanor but he's a total softie. Nakuru is so light hearted and she is really bold. Yukito is a totally different matter though. He's sweet and quiet, with such intelligent olive eyes. He's so perceptive about everything except feelings. Then he becomes as dense as a rock. I don't think he even notices the fifteen girls in our class making cow eyes at him. I like to hear him laugh and talk, his melodic voice always seems to fit the mood. _

_Goddess! There I go again! I always start talking about my dear friends from S.J. but then I immediately wander off and talk about my new friends in Tomoeda. Sometimes I feel like I'm betraying them by moving on with my life. I miss my baby Shippou so much and little Rin too. I wonder how many kids Sango and Miroku had and if there are any of the descendants nearby. And Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Has Sesshie-kun fallen for some beautiful demoness yet? And Kouga and Ayame? Did they have pups? Are they all living happily. Demons are immortal creatures that can only die of wounds and battles after all, so where are they? Did they forget about me? _

_Kaggie_

Kagome stuffed her diary quickly back under her bed when she heard Souta's footsteps. It sounded like he had paused by her room for a moment. She held a breath. She didn't really want to talk about anything yet. Ichi...Ni...San...Shi...Go...Roku...Shichi...Hachi...Kyu...Ju... She sighed in relief when she heard his footsteps continue. She crawled under her covers and went to sleep.

▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄

Kagome opened her eyes blearily. Two pots were clanging above her head. She looked up and Souta's grinning face swam into view. "Wakie Wakie, Eggs and Bakie!" Souta said in a singsong voice. Kagome turned over, mumbling as she did. "What was that, dear sister?" Souta asked innocently.

"I said," Kagome said gruffly, "Souta, if you wish to live, run now." She sat up, her long black hair curtaining her face, eerily reminding Souta of Kyoko from The Grudge. She slanted a look at him, warning enough. He fled like the hounds of hell were chasing him. She chuckled dryly, turning over and trying to fall back asleep. She turned again. Aww hell, no point in going back to sleep now. She had school anyway. Yawning, she headed for the washroom. She let the water cascade as her brain slowly awoke. Awoke... at 8:00! Crap! School! She ran out of the washroom clad in her towel and with the speed of probably a full fledged adult demon, she got ready for school and ran to it.

She heard the tolling of the school bell as she was walking up to the gate, now short of breath and flushed. She quickened her pace and fell back with a bit of force as she smacked into a tall somebody. She saw the person feel around for their glasses and when she saw a ghostly pale hand grab the square glasses she looked up and realize that it was Yukito she had bumped into.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, "I have a habit of not watching where I go." He held his hand out for her and she grasped it firmly and hauled herself up. She smiled at him widely.

"Hey Yukito-chan!" Kagome said softly in her rich alto voice. Yukito grinned at her and replied with a small good morning. She and he walked to their first class, strolling in minutes before the teacher.

"Well, good morning you two. Where have you been this morning?" Touya asked, keeping his voice neutral. Kagome blushed slightly pink.

"What are you implying, Kinomoto?" she asked in a creepy deadpanned voice. He flinched but kept up his teasing.

"Why, anything of course," he said, a grin spreading on his face. She pouted and turned her back on him with a hmph! Nakuru took this as an opportunity to add her good news.

"But Kaggie-chan! If you date Yukito-chan, then we can all be couples together and do double dates and stuff!" Nakuru told her. Kagome's jaw slackened and her eyes got round.

"YOU GUYS ARE DATING! KAMI-SAMA! HOW KAWAII! SINCE WHEN?" Kagome squealed delightedly. Touya winced as he listened to Kagome and Nakuru chatter endlessly. Yukito laughed softly at their antics and Kagome froze and stopped talking.

"What's so funny, Yuki-chan?" Kagome asked Yukito, hoping to draw him into a conversation. He smiled easily at her and she felt her stomach flip flop.

"Nothing, Kaggie-chan," Yukito told her, and Kagome and Nakuru resumed their conversation, but something stuck at the back of her mind. His silvery laughter and calm, quiet voice. Where had she heard that voice? A fleeting recollection of snowy wings made Kagome's eyes widened. No way.. It couldn't be...right?

▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄

Souta was in class again, his head resting on one of his arms propped up on the table. He watched as Syaoran and Sakura were talking, Syaoran desperately trying to hold the conversation while Sakura was completely oblivious. Souta smirked. It was all too obvious the way Syaoran acted around Sakura. Thankfully, she didn't seem to have an interest in him. Well, Souta hoped not. He felt something for Sakura, though he wasn't exactly sure yet.

Meanwhile, Tomoyou was trying to draw Souta into a conversation of their own. He gave her brief replies, either hai or iie. She slowly began wearing him down until Souta felt his self control slip and he said as calmly as he could, "Listen Tomoyou... I'm not in the mood for talking. How about we sit for lunch and you can ask all the questions you want then okay?" His voice had undercurrents of tiredness and annoyance. Nobody caught that except for one being. Urahara clenched his fist tightly. Sakura got more into the conversation between her and Syaoran.

Kero, who had been sitting in her backpack all along was quietly mulling things over. Obviously, Urahara-san liked Tomoyou who liked Souta who liked Sakura but Syaoran also liked Sakura. Plus, Souta would be a liability to Sakura because he was a normal human. But he was nicer than Syaoran and who was Kero to deny Sakura the right to like a normal guy? Well, above normal, with his natural good looks and excellent skill in everything. Hmm.. What to do, what to do...

E N D C H A P T E R


	4. Antagonist Appearance

Disclaimer: HA! I own CCS or IY? Are you bloody insane? mutters Well, you gotta be to read a story like mine . Just kidding. Luv y'all! Now read on...

By: Fire Chrysanthemum

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan. Konnichiwa to you too, Daidouji-kohai, Urahara-kun and Li-kun," Kagome greeted them warmly as they were walking home from school together. It was an oddly normal sight. Three teenagers and five kids walking down the street in a little herd, on their way home from school. There was an exceptional variety of expressions on their faces, ranging from boredom to happy to extremely oblivious to annoyed.

Tomoyou was still desperately trying to get Souta into a conversation. She got to hang with him at lunch, but he had "accidentally" forgot and asked Sakura and Urahara to eat with them. Tomoyou had tried to be pouty and flirty, but Souta managed to steer her more towards Urahara by engaging in a very deep conversation with Sakura about legends and magic. Without giving anything away, of course.

Now, he was once again trying very desperately to avoid Tomoyou. Thank Kami for Urahara, who was quick to intervene, for his sake as well as Souta's. Syaoran was sour faced and glaring at Souta. No big surprise, huh? Sakura was smiling widely and laughing along with Souta. Kagome leaned over to Touya and stage whispered dryly, "I think we're gonna be brother and sister-in-law in the near future."

Said couple blushed and looked away. Syaoran was practically livid when he heard this statement. His face was beet red and he looked as if he just wanted to grab Sakura and run as far as he could.

"Hey Sakura," Kagome said to clear the awkward silence, "Wanna come to our house after school today? It's only a half of a block more. You all can come," she said to the group of children and Touya and Yukito. Touya stopped to think for a moment and Urahara and Tomoyou responded with a "Sure."

"Please, Nee-chan?" Sakura asked adorably, using her puppy eyes trick. Syaoran and Souta gulped. There was no way that anyone could resist her. Touya rolled his eyes and nodded. Kids nowadays.

Everyone cheered and walked with renewed vigour to Kagome and Souta's house. The kids were chatting happily amongst themselves, and while Kagome thought that it was good that Souta was making friends, they were giving her a major headache. "This house, guys," she said, pointing to her house. The kids began running towards the house and Kagome jogged along with them. There was a man waiting for them though. He had long coal black hair, a smooth, pale complexion and he was wearing all black. He wore dark shades too, giving him an almost FBI look.

"Can I help you?" she asked the man politely. She felt like she knew him but she instinctively kept everyone else behind her.

"Kagome Higurashi," he stated. His light tenor voice hitting a chord deep within her. An old friend...

"Sesshou?" She gasped. He nodded. "Souta," she said sweetly, "Can you take everyone inside and show them around? I have some very important business to attend to." Souta nodded, his eyes never leaving the man Kagome called Sesshou. His mind was working furiously. The man had tinges of youki around him, almost as if he was suppressing it. Souta guessed from his regal poise that this man could only be the one and only Sesshoumaru, lord of the Western Lands. Souta took the frightened bunch of kids and the two curious adults inside.

"Nothing much," he told them loudly, "Just an old friend of Kagome's. Come on in. I wanna show you guys my katana." Kagome smiled gratefully at him and waited until the door clicked shut. She rounded on "Sesshou" and pulled off his shades. Golden eyes, though looking slightly more green now, glared down at her.

"It is you," she breathed, "Sesshoumaru-sama." She hugged him tightly. "Where has everyone been? Why hadn't you come sooner?"

"Halt for a moment, Miko." Sesshoumaru said, smirking, "There's someone who wants to see you very badly. Wait for me to get him out of the car." He walked over to his car, a black Porsche and muttered something, his hand glowing slightly. Well, it looked like it was glowing if you had heightened senses and powers. The said someone he was talking about tumbled out of the car in a heap. She spotted reddish hair and gasped.

"Shippou? My baby Shippou?" she half-said to herself. The tall youth stood and glanced at her. They both broke into a run and hugged tightly.

"Mom?" Shippou's voice broke. Kagome nodded and she wept a bit.

"As nauseatingly sweet as this little reunion is," Sesshoumaru said dryly, "I think we have more important matters to attend to." The two broke off from their hugging as Kagome stopped to stare at Sesshoumaru as if he had grown a second head.

"What?" Kagome asked, clueless.

"Tell me you've noticed the large amount of magic fluxing in this area?" Sesshoumaru said, rolling his eyes, "Obviously you've become weak wallowing among the humans here."

"I did notice," Kagome defended, pouting at the insult, "It's that girl friend of Souta's. Sakura Kinomoto. I'm thinking she's a sorceress. But a good and inexperienced one."

"The one with brown hair and jade eyes?" Sesshoumaru asked smoothly. Kagome nodded. "And do you realize what will happen now?" Kagome shook her head and Sesshoumaru sighed.

"They will be after her," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome's eyes widened. She tightened her grip on Shippou's hand. "Have you had word from your Mother?"

"No, none," Kagome said apprehensively, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, she was the first target..." He told her slowly, "She has leukemia, does she not?"

"Yeah," Kagome said, "but her symptoms are not like leukemia at all." She pondered it all.

"Your mother was subjected to miasma, Momma," Shippou piped up, "They have been testing it for a while, seeing how it affects regular humans." Kagome's jaw went slack and a tear slipped.

"Mother.." Kagome whispered, "Why does everyone that I love and care for die?"

"We can have Jinenji cure her," Shippou told her reassuringly. Kagome nodded slowly, still shocked.

"Try what you can for the sorceress," Sesshoumaru told her, "Watch for them." And he got into the car. Kagome swept Shippou into her arms and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Now you be a good kitsune, okay baby?" Kagome said, wishing she didn't have to let go of her son. He nodded and went into the car. She watched the car pull out of her driveway and waved forlornly at her old friends. 

Yukito was wandering the Higurashi house, looking at random items. Though he'd probably not admit it, he was thinking about Kagome. And that strange man, the one she called Sesshou. Yukito was seriously interesting in finding out their relationship.

And as he wandered and mused and pondered, he stumbled into Kagome's room. He could tell it was Kagome's room. The dark covers of the bed and the black silky curtains. It was sophisticated yet very lonely. Kagome was in fact quite lonely. At school, He, Touya and Nakuru were the only people Kagome associated with. Many of the girls were jealous of her and Nakuru and many of the guys seemed to be a little scared of her austerity.

A photo in a black square frame caught his eye and he picked it up. 'Funny,' he thought, 'Are they cosplaying or something?' The photo was set in a wooded background and everyone was dressed up. Kagome was there in black and white hakamas and haori and the man named Sesshou was there too, except his hair was silver in the picture. He looked very regal and proud and strangely enough, like Kagome. Another silver haired man was in the picture, equipped with dog ears and wearing all red. A woman with cheery brown eyes was dressed in a pink haori and a long green skirt. The most unusual thing about her was the overly large boomerang slung on her back. There was a man in black and violet monk robes, grinning and rubbing the back of his head. He could have passed as a sibling of the Higurashis. There was a small little boy with pointy ears and red hair chasing around a yellow and black cat, who was being chased around by another girl who had a remarkable resemblance to Kagome, minus the side pony tail and brown eyes. As a matter of fact, the longer Yukito looked at the photo, the more it looked like the whole group there was one big family. He felt a pang of longing. What was it like to be part of a loving family? His grandparents were a lie. Touya had shared all of his memories with Yukito and Yukito was sure he was okay with the whole thing with Yue, for the most part. But then again, how comfortable could you feel when there was another entity within you that could see into your mind but was a total enigma to you? He thought for a moment, picturing having a normal life.

'What's done is done,' he told himself firmly. 'If I were normal, would I have met everyone here in Tomoeda?' Satisfied that he didn't miss out on such a big thing and good friends, he placed the picture back down and peered out the window, lightly lifting the black curtains.

Kagome was still down there with the dark haired stranger, as well as a red headed man. The impish grin on his face reminded Yukito of the little boy from the picture. Was this his father maybe? Yukito watched as the two men leaned in to hug her affectionately and fought back a stab of jealousy. Who the bloody hell were these men anyway? Yukito watched as Kagome watched them leave, waving sadly and retreating back into the house. He scrambled out of her room hurriedly and watched as she entered the house, hoping she wouldn't look up. He watched curiously as she grabbed Souta and started whispering furiously in his ear. Souta grew flushed and he stuttered furiously.

"How the bloody fuck-" he began, but Kagome motioned him to be silent. They both looked up and Yukito blushed.

"Umm, Okaeri Nasai Kagome?" he stammered nervously. She nodded at him and walked over to where everyone else was, watching t.v. in the living room. They eyed him suspiciously for a moment before nodding to each other and resuming the smiles on their faces, however faked.

"You have such a pretty home!" Tomoyou gushed, fingering the glass rose in the cobalt vase. It was a gift from an old friend of hers named Shuichi. The rose was black with a dark green stem. It remained ever vibrant, ever reminding Kagome of Shuichi. He had died fighting demons in a Dark Tournament right before she was in the final battle with Naraku. He admitted he loved her and told her it was okay to move on. She still had a very special place in her heart for him.

"Please don't touch that," she said, more harshly than she intended to. Tomoyou's hand withdrew as if the rose had been a particularly nasty bug. The others looked wide-eyed at her and she smiled apologetically. "It was from an old friend," she explained, "It's all I have left of him." The girls looked sympathetic and the guys' eyes were understanding. They left the rose alone.

"Explains a lot," Souta said rather tactlessly, "Who was it?" Kagome's face was stony and Shuichi's final moments replayed in her mind.

"Shuichi," she sighed, toying with her hair sadly. It was a really bad habit of hers, to fiddle with her hair when she was upset. Souta took that as a warning sign and nodded.

"Would you guys like to stay for dinner?" Kagome asked courteously. Most nodded sure and Urahara went to phone his mum.

"I can stay," he announced afterwards. Kagome went to the kitchen and began preparing food, refusing all offers to help her. Pleasant smells were coming from the kitchen and Souta grinned, recognizing the familiar smell. It was both of the Higurashis favourite and was always good for cheering them up.

"Done," Kagome called from the kitchen. Souta walked in first and was greeted by the familiar sight of the nabe dish Oden. Sitting down at the table, everyone was well equipped with some rice, miso soup, and a pair of chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" they chanted dutifully and began to dig in. Delighted noises were heard as well as some compliments. Finally, after Yukito had had his eight helping, they cleaned up and people were beginning to get home.

First Yukito left, then Urahara, then Tomoyou and finally the Kinomoto siblings. Kagome and Souta decided that now would be the best time to continue their sparring and practice. They had only been practicing for about twenty minutes when they felt the same twinging they felt whenever they sensed Sakura's magic.

"Why does this always happen while we're sparring?" Kagome whined, looking peeved. Nonetheless, she picked up her arrows this time, as did Souta. "Oh wait." she ran into her room and pulled out two masks. The masks were a bluish white and fit Kagome's and Souta's faces nicely. They had a similar appearance to Rau le Cruset's mask from Gundam Seed, with the same filmy substance covering the eye holes.

"One way windows," Kagome explained quickly, "that way, we can see them, but they can only see our hairs and mouths. They left quickly.

"We can approach them now, right?" Souta asked. Kagome nodded briskly and they ran at an extreme pace. They decided to hide themselves once again, determining not to get into the fight unless extremely necessary. They knew they'd have to step in eventually. But Sakura defeated the card with ease. Just when Kagome and Souta felt that they may as well just leave, Kagome felt that hauntingly familiar jyaki.

A low rumbling laughter had frightened Sakura into turning around. She saw flashes of white and a bit of blue, shaped in a baboon mask and fur? She released her wand quickly, prepared. What she did not see coming was an attack on her friends from a spiky brown tentacle.

She ran towards them when a streaking pink arrow whizzed past her and disintegrated the tentacle aiming for her friends. She spun around to where the arrow came from, when another tentacle came straight at her, aiming for her heart. She froze and let out a scream. It was getting closer, closer. A blur of black and white ran towards her and pushed her out of harms way then rolled to safety itself. Another person wearing the exact same outfit rushed out and shot glowing arrows at the baboon man. Yue had joined the fray by now and crystal shards of energy flew at the baboon and tore at his clothes and mask.

"Aneue, the heart!" she heard the figure beside her hiss and the other person nocked their bow and shot at the baboon's heart. It disintegrated fully and in its place sat a wooden doll with hair wrapped around it.

"Kugustu," the other masked person muttered disgustedly. She picked it up and incinerated it with her hands. Yue had turned to Sakura and looked her over.

"Mistress are you alright?" he asked concernedly. The great, tawny lion loped over, Syaoran on his back.

"I am fine," she assured them, "and thank you for coming when you did." The two people's mouths curled into smiles.

"Too convenient actually," Syaoran muttered loudly, "What if they're just setting us up? They are the guys who were spying on us last time." The one with longer hair reached towards him, its slim hand gloved in black leather. It slapped him on the back of his head.

"Well," the person said, her lilting voice revealing that she was indeed a woman, "someone needs manners."

"Indeed sister," the other said, its deeper voice indicating a male. He was smiling lightly at her and she realized that they were still holding hands. She blushed but didn't pull away.

"Hey!" Syaoran yelled, "get your bloody hands off her." he proceeded to wrench their two hands apart but the masked figure let her hand drop easily.

"Thank you for saving my mistresses life, miko-sama," Keroberos growled nicely. The woman's mouth twisted into a half smile.

"So you knew?" she asked him delightedly. "It is nice to meet you. But beware," her tone took a forbidding quality, "they will send more for you. Be vigilant at all times. I will see you again." She kissed Yue's cheek softly, petted Keroberos and hugged Sakura tightly.

"I'd hug you too but I'm afraid you'd kill me," she laughed shaking Syaoran's hand. Then she and her brother walked off, leaving a group of very confused people.

"Who and what just happened?" Sakura asked confusedly. Keroberos shook his long mane and growled approvingly.

"That was no ordinary miko," he concluded, before switching into his teddy bear form. Yue was still looking bemusedly at the direction the haunting miko and her monk brother (at least, that's what Sakura assumed he was) had taken off to.

"I think we shall be seeing a lot of them," Yue said pensively.

"I think so too," Sakura said, "But I think it might be a good thing. By the way, who was that baboon?"

"I will look into it while you're at school," Kero promised, looking very thoughtful. "The baboon seemed very familiar."

"Let's go home, I'm tuckered," Sakura said wearily. It was true. Her feet were aching and her head was swimming. They trudged home.

Souta had removed his mask and Kagome had removed hers when they reached the solitude of their home. His face was livid.

"That was Naraku," Souta practically yelled, "Explain all, sister. Now." Kagome sighed.

"Well, you see how I told you about mum's disease...?" she began.

**E N D C H A P T E R **


	5. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: One day I will be the Queen of the World and own all. For now, I own the clothing I wear and the pepsi in the fridge.

Fire Chrysanthemum

ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ ྷ

Kagome sighed and related the whole tale to Souta. Her hands fiddled with the embroidered throw blanket in her lap. Souta noticed this and knowing his sister well, he realized that she was extremely nervous.

"Mama is really sick because of her high exposure to miasa right? Well, you see, it doesn't affect me because of my priestess abilities and I'm assuming it won't affect you for the same reason. Sesshou has promised to look into it more. Anyway, the final battle ended when one of my arrows rebounded off of Kanna's mirror and hit Naraku right? And Kikyo purified his ashes so-" she was cut off by Souta who burst out angrily.

"So why is the little berk still running around in broad moonlight?" Souta asked incredulously. Kagome glanced at him, annoyed.

"Souta, there is a world like ours that most cannot see but they have influence with the governments and wield magic. Anyway, these people are wizards and witches and they created a certain magical ritual." Kagome told him matter-of-factly, "It was called Blood, Flesh and Bone. The spell was originally created by a Tom Riddle. Well, to do it, you take the blood of the enemy, the bone of the nearest kin and the flesh of a servant. I'm guessing they got Kagura or Kanna for the bone, though I do hope that Kagura or Kanna took down enough of the bastards to seriously cripple them. Plus, any freak wizard servant of Naraku's could have donated the flesh. What I wonder is who's blood they took? Blood of the enemy. The stronger the connection to the person the better. Best would be the person who killed him or took part in killing him. It could have been almost any of us.. I know Miroku and Sango died peacefully and had a small lineage created and I've seen Shippou and Sesshoumaru-" she stopped abruptly. "Inuyasha or Kikyo. Oh god. I haven't heard of them at all since the final battle..." her eyes were beginning to redden and she turned away, refusing to show any emotion to her younger brother. Souta sat there, absorbing it all, torn a bit about his sister's reactions.

"So what does this have to do with Sakura?" Souta asked impatiently. Sakura meant something to him and he was not about to let anything happen to her.

"I will watch over her and monitor her battles, making sure she is safe," Kagome said slowly, "And I will keep Naraku from her."

"Then I will too,"Souta declared. Kagome glared at him.

"You will be watching the house," Kagome warned and told him matter-of-factly. Souta glared back stubbornly and neither would break.

"Why, aneue? I have every right to protect Sakura!" Souta yelled. Kagome's face darkened and her eyes were cold blue ice.

"Because this is not your forte. You think this is all fun and games, but its not!" She emphasized the word not, spitting it out like poison. "You can't always be the super hero, Souta! Because even heroes fall." Her voice had quieted and were tinged with tiredness, "You don't always win and come out unscathed. Plus," she continued, "War.. Battle. It scars the soul. Once you kill, it can't be taken back.. Whether it be demon or human. You think you know, but do you?"

Souta stared at his sister. Her eye were tired and all sympathy, pity and mercy were gone. This Kagome was world weary and jaded.

"You fight and you fight the enemy, every time he retaliates, you do too. Harsh and harsher methods are used, torture.. Hostages. Eventually, the line between good and evil is blurred and you see yourself for what you are. You become no better than the enemy." Kagome looked Souta in the eye. The Higurashi stubborness had still not left Souta though.

"I want to protect her," Souta repeated stubbornly, his jaw clenched. "And I will." He didn't bother to look back. Flinging open the door, he stepped out into the world, the clouds grey and rain falling down heavily.

He never turned back and Kagome refused to cry. The bleak look on her face was enough.

───────────────────────────

Souta ran for what felt like hours before he noticed where he was. The penguin park was dark and empty. Shivering from the cold, he crawled under the slide and sat there, huddled and tormented by his own thoughts.

'Sister thinks I'm no good.' Voice one echoed.

'She never said that,' Voice two argued, 'She doesn't want you to become what she has.. Face what she faced.'

'No, that's not it at all. Shuichi was lost to her. She wants to keep you around as her little brother and not Little Brother Happily with Sakura.' Voice one told him slyly.

'No way.. She wouldn't let that befall anyone if she couldn't help it. She has Sesshoumaru doesn't she?' Voice Two retorted.

'Sesshoumaru and she are more family now that all this time has passed.' Voice one told him.

"Souta? Is that you? Are you okay?" A soft feminine voice frantically asked. The person stooped to look under the slide and saw the familiar violet orbs of Tomoyou.

"Hi Tomoyou," Souta said hoarsely. He crawled out from under the slide and Tomoyou covered him with her umbrella. Souta felt a small sinking feeling of disappointment that it wasn't Sakura but swallowed it. Any friendly company was good company now.

"Why are you under there?" Tomoyou asked him curiously. Souta shrugged a bit and smiled as best as he could, given the circumstances.

"Kagome and I had a bit of a row," he explained apologetically, "And I ran out stupidly." Tomoyou clucked her tongue in sympathy. She offered her arm and smiled winningly.

"Here, let's go to my house and I'll get you fixed up," she offered and Souta gratefully accepted. They chatted about this and that. School, friends and stuff. Souta was meanwhile thinking about how nice Tomoyou was and how cool she was once you got past the feminine facade. He could see why Urahara liked her now and he warmed up easily to her. The walk was not that long and he saw himself in front of a large, luxurious marble mansion.

"Wow," he stated. Tomoyou smiled shyly and took his hand, dragging him to the door.

────────────────────────────────────────────────────

Kagome was staring soullessly at the dying embers of her fireplace. A mug of steaming chamomile tea in hand. Funny, she could have sworn she had done this in the Feudal Era after Shiori, the bat hanyou she had taken in, died. Souta left. Why was it that they couldn't just settle down and live like normal people.

It wasn't that she was trying to keep Souta and Sakura apart. What she had said earlier was true but only the half of it. It was too dangerous to be emotionally attached to Naraku's targets. The pain, the absolute utter misery of losing that person hurt too much.

She snapped out of her thoughts abruptly as there was a knocking on her door. Her head snapped up and she called out, "Who is it?" While feverishly hoping it was Souta.

"Kagome?" Oh. Shippou's voice. She rose heavily, placed her tea on the table and opened the door.

"It's so cold in here," the ginger haired man muttered, "Gods, mum. Where's Souta?" Kagome fought back tears that Shippou smelled immediately. "Oh mum.. What did you do?"

"Shippou?" she asked quietly, totally disregarding his previous question, "Tell me, is it wrong to want the best for someone? Is it wrong to deny someone the right to feel the pain of loss?" Shippou sat down, cradling the sad woman in his arms.

"No mum, but if you prevent all of his mistakes now, how will he learn? It's okay, mum. Stop crying. Once, five hundred years ago, you told Rin and I that love was for the strong. What Souta needs is to love and grow up." He cradled his crying mother in his arms and he let her sob whilst he stared into the dying embers of the fireplace. Why did all of this have to come back into Kagome's life?

──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────

Souta and Tomoyou were still in the Daidouji mansion. They were talking animatedly and eventually began arguing heatedly over DDR or Parapara. Souta disagreed that Parapara was really all that great. With DDR, you danced and moved your feet a lot and you could exercise well on it. Parapara was all arm and was really boring.

"I challenge you to a game of Parapara, then!" Tomoyou challenged him, "If it's so easy, you should have no trouble beating me." Souta, caught up in the moment, agreed immediately. They walked into Tomoyou's arcade and turned on the Parapara machine.

"Which song?" Tomoyou asked as she scrolled through the list. Souta read through the list quickly, then chose his favourite out of the list.

"Cruel Angel Thesis," Souta told her promptly. Tomoyou arched a brow at him.

"Isn't that the theme song from Evangelion?" She asked, watching as Souta faced the screen. He nodded. The song came on and Souta began following the arrows. Tomoyou watched him in awe.

_zankoku na tenshi no you ni_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare_

_aoi kaze ga ima_

_mune no DOA wo tataite mo_

_watashi dake wo tada mitsumete_

_hohoende'ru anata_

_dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou_

_sono senaka ni wa_

_haruka mirai mezasu tame no_

_hane ga aru koto_

_zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de _

_omoide wo uragiru nara_

_kono sora wo daite kagayaku _

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare_

_zutto nemutte'ru_

_watashi no ai no yurikago_

_anata dake ga yume no shisha ni_

_yobareru asa ga kuru_

_hosoi kubisuji wo_

_tsukiakari ga utsushite'ru_

_sekai-juu no toki wo tomete_

_tojikometai kedo_

_moshimo futari aeta koto ni_

_imi ga aru nara _

_watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru_

_tame no BAIBURU _

_zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru_

_dakishimeta inochi no katachi_

_sono yume ni mezameta toki_

_dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare_

_hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara_

_rekishi wo tsukuru_

_megami nante narenai mama_

_watashi wa ikiru_

_zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de_

_omoide wo uragiru nara_

_kono sora wo daite kagayaku_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare_

"How was that?" Souta asked triumphantly, his boyish grin making Tomoyou go weak in the knees. She smiled at him.

"Guess you proved me wrong," she said brightly, "But that was really good by the way." He smiled modestly and blushed a bit. "It's stopped raining by the way," Tomoyou noted, "If you want to go home now, you can. Want me to get you a ride?" Souta shook his head no.

"See ya at school on Monday, Tomoyou," he told her offhandedly, walking out, but not before smiling charmingly at her. She watched from her window as he left the house and sighed, hugging her pillow after he was long out of sight.

─────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────

Souta was walking home, thinking. His afternoon with Tomoyou had been pleasant and he really did have fun. He wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive Kagome just yet, but he was going to go home anyways. Walking ... walking ... walking and finally! He hesitated, then stuck his key into the lock and opened the door.

The scene he was expecting was nonexistent. Kagome lay there in a ginger haired man's arms, both fast asleep. There were tear tracks on Kagome's face. What was with his sister and redheads anyways. The red head's head whipped around and he relaxed instantly when he saw Souta. Souta looked into his piercing green eyes. This man reminded him of Kurama but with Kagome's personality traits. Souta stood transfixed as the man woke Kagome up. He told her that Souta was here and she bolted up immediately.

"Well," Souta said, avoiding Kagome's eyes, "I guess I'll leave you both alone now." He decided to take one last jab at her though, "And here I thought you fancied Tsukishiro-sempai!" He laughed as the redhead asked who Tsukishiro was.

"Souta," Kagome growled warningly. Souta winced and waited for the scolding to come. "Meet your nephew, Shippou." Souta let one look of surprise cross his face before he passed out.

"Geez mum, I think you broke the news too quickly." Was the last thing he heard before he willingly let the black take him.

──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────

"I see you're awake now," the redhead- Shippou spoke as he awoke clutching his head.

"Are you really my nephew? The kitsune sis adopted when she was in the feudal era? You're older than me though!" Souta said this all very quickly and with wide eyes.

"Yes, well.. Five hundred years will do that," Shippou quipped dryly. "But enough of that. Sesshoumaru has sent me to live nearby to help you guys out."

"Wait a second- me and Kagome? So she's gonna let me help?" Souta asked eagerly. Shippou chuckled.

"Well, for starters, it's Kagome and I not me and Kagome and yes, I got her to consent. But," he wrinkled his nose, "You fancy the sorceress right? So who's stench is that lingering on you?"

Souta crimsoned, "A friend," he told him tartly, "And maybe I fancy her," he said, dragging out the word maybe, "So I wouldn't dream of cheating on her or anything."

"Ah, but the loophole in your sentence is the word 'cheat'. You aren't going with the lass are you?" Shippou told him matter-of-factly, "Just don't let the sorceress or anything cloud your mind. This is a serious mission and task, so don't be a-going jeopardizing it. Anyway, her scent isn't around your mouth so it means you haven't snogged her so..." he let his sentence hang. "Kagome says you can help out but to leave Naraku for her. Take out anything else that threatens." Souta nodded. "Oh," Shippou added as an afterthought, "Meet your new neighbour. Nice to meet you, Ja!" he nodded at him and waltzed out the door.

"That's seriously your son?" Souta asked Kagome, who had just come into the room. She nodded and smiled wistfully. "Kurama taught him well."

"So he's Kurama's kid too now?" Souta questioned, brow furrowed. Arghh too many loops and turns.

"He adopted Shippou too, before Kurama met me. He was there for a meeting between Reikai and Makai, and he and Shippou bonded immediately. When I saw the two together, I wondered what cards fate had for me."

Souta looked at her incredulously and she left the room. He made a mental promise to himself that he would love only Sakura and save himself a hell of a lot of drama.

Too bad Fate had drama lined up and aimed right for him.

**E N D C H A P T E R **


	6. Endearing Aliases

-1Les Yeux Bleu

By Natsu-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or IY, so bear with me here if I accidentally OOC-ize someone.

Author's Note: Sorry, readers for the long delay. School's out now and I've finally graduated so I may update much, much more. And please check out my other story No Rest For The Wicked II: Field of Flowers and I highly suggest you read the original comic at w w w . f o r t h e w i c k e d . n e t (Minus the spaces of course) Thanks and happy reading!

* * *

When Souta awoke on Monday, he was not surprised to find his sister and - as new and odd as it sounded- nephew sipping tea and munching delightedly on onigiri as they sat at the table, discussing old times. What was surprising was the blue uniform Shippou was sporting. 

"You're going to Kagome's school, I'm guessing?" Souta asked dumbly.

"Yup," he replied.

"But, you're like, a thousand years old," Souta said cheekily. Shippou pouted like a child- like Kagome, in fact- and crossed his arms huffily.

"Now now boys," Kagome said, rolling her eyes skyward, "Are you going to behave yourselves or do I have to separate you? Come on now, time for school." She grabbed the three bentos on the counter and handed one out to each of them, but kept the green one for herself. The three Higurashies headed out for school; Kagome making sure the door was locked first while Shippou and Souta chattered on .

"So.." Shippou drawled out, "what's the school like? You got friends kid? Who's this Tsukishiro-sempai? Where's the school at?"

"Whoa, one at a time!" Souta cried out in mock anger. "The school is big but slightly old fashioned looking. Yes, I have a lot of friends. You'll see. At the centre of Tomoeda; kami, you talk too much. Do you get that from Kagome?"

"Yup," Shippou affirmed, but Kagome cut in.

"But he can be such a smooth-talker, just like his Dad," Kagome smiled proudly, but her smile crumbled slowly from her face and a sad frown replaced it. "Shippou, what's the date today?" she asked, a tremor in her voice. Shippou opened his mouth to speak and then paled too.

"What's the matter with you people?" Souta asked disdainfully. Was he the only sane one here? Shippou glared at him.

"Watch your tone, kid. You may be my uncle, but respect to my dad is way more important. It's the anniversary of his death in three weeks." Shippou told him in a rather harsh tone. Souta winced and grimaced at the same time.

"Gomen," he muttered. The rest of the walk was silent, Kagome being very quiet and solemn and Shippou looking sad. The three walked on quietly, the tension thick enough to be cut with a plastic spoon. When they arrived at the school they separated, Souta going to his school and Kagome and Shippou going to theirs.

"We are gathering at the grave?" Kagome asked softly, "I'll get leave from the school. And I'll drive us to Kyoto." Shippou nodded.

"Hey Kagome," came a voice from behind them. They turned and Kagome immediately looked up into beautiful olive coloured eyes.

"Hi, Yukito-kun." Kagome said politely. He smiled at her and looked questioningly at Shippou.

"Oh, this is Shippou Motsure," Kagome introduced them quickly, "He's been an old friend of mine for years and he just moved to Tomoeda."

"Yeah," Shippou said, smiling lightly, "Nice to meet you" Yukito took in his appearance. Shippou had vivid orange hair tied back in a low ponytail and wide green eyes the colour of forests. He was fairly tall, actually-roughly about the same height as Yukito. But it was his facial expression that caught him off guard. He was like a mix of Kagome and a few other people. They stood to their full heights and kept their hands in their pockets a lot. They shared the same sort of smile- but Shippou's was slightly more mischievous and- for better lack of words- foxy. There was a sly air about the new boy and it seemed like the only thing he was sincere about was Kagome. But it his eyes that bothered Yukito the most. As much of a smiley as Shippou seemed to be, he had the same look of despondency in his eyes- the same ones that Kagome had in her eyes, and had ever since the two had met by that large tree in Tokyo.

Yukito was certain now that it was her he met at that shrine that gave him the weird feeling. At first he wasn't quite sure but now he was quite positive. The same regal bearing, soft voice, haunted, tired, cerulean blue eyes. She had looked so fragile and strong at the same time, it scared and comforted Yukito.

"Say," he started, "Kagome, you come from Tokyo right?" She nodded affirmative and he continued, "Have you ever heard of the Sunset Shrine."

"It's her family's shrine," Nakuru interrupted, waltzing right into the conversation. Yukito raised an eyebrow.

"Are you the miko there?" he prodded, trying to see if she remembered him. He saw Shippou flinch for a split second.

"What does it matter to you?" Shippou asked him rather roughly. "You sound like you're snooping through her life or something." Yukito blushed.

"No, nothing of the sort!" he protested, embarrassed, "I was just there over the summer and I was wondering if it was her I met."

"Oh!" Kagome said, brightening up. "I thought we had this discussion already. Greensleeves, remember? But yeah, I thought you looked familiar when I met you here." But she frowned and her brows scrunched up for a moment. Yukito saw Shippou look at her in confusion and she mouthed 'Later.' to him. And for some reason, Yukito felt a spike of jealousy.

* * *

When Souta came into the classroom, the first thing he noticed was that he had a twin. The twin would have to be fraternal; it was like he was looking at himself with deliberate mistakes. 

First off, the other him had eyes that were more of a violet-blue then his clear cerulean blue eyes. The other boy was his exact height but he was slightly more soft than Souta's toned-ness. His hair had a slightly more violet tint to it than Souta's but everything else was there. The same nose, lips, cheeks, eye shape- though this boy's eyes were framed by a square glasses. But there was a very striking similarity which Souta could not ignore.

_This boy had the air of a magician._

But this was not like the few others in his class, who may have the potential. This boy's whole aura leaked magic, but it was sharp and honed like the arrows Kagome used. This boy was well trained and not someone to be trifled with, Souta was sure.

Said boy's eyes locked onto his and it was as if a bolt of lightening had struck him. The mirror image of him smiled a secretive smile. Souta narrowed his eyes warily.

"Oh Eriol-kun!" Sakura bounded past him and stood near Clone's desk- as Souta had so aptly dubbed him. "Nakuru-sempai told me you were out with the flu! How do you feel now?" Souta felt a spark of jealousy before he brushed it off. He walked calmly up to 'Eriol' and forced a smile.

"Hi, I'm Higurashi Souta. And you are?" Souta had to muster a lot of control not to wince when they shook hands. The electrical pulsating feeling that kept crashing over him like waves were amplified by the contact.

"Hanazawa Eriol," Eriol told him smoothly. There was a slight smirk on his face and Souta knew then that 'Eriol' knew exactly what he was doing. Trying to hide his irritation he muttered a "Dozou Yoroshiku" before taking his seat.

"Wow," Sakura said, looking slightly surprised, "Eriol-kun and Souta-kun look so alike!" And that just brought attention to it.

The murmuring started as people began to appreciate the dual eyecandy- well, the girls anyway. The guys mumbled jealously, annoyed. Syaoran looked at them carefully and decidedly hated Souta more- since he posed more of a threat to his getting Sakura than Eriol did.

"Sorry Eriol-kun but I'd have to say that Souta is more eye-candy." Tomoyou declared, causing Sakura to glare at her for a moment before she realized what she was doing and stopped. A large fan of Eriol for the whole year since he had arrived yelled out, "No way!" And so the "Who's better looking" debate began. Souta and Sakura rolled their eyes and shared a look before looking away and blushing hotly. Unfortunately, both Tomoyou and Syaoran saw it. Syaoran gritted his teeth and looked away angrily whilst Tomoyou began to cook up her own plans. Two could play at this game, she decided.

Lessons passed and it was now time for lunch. Sakura, Tomoyou, Eriol, Syaoran and Souta decided to eat under the large oak tree closest to the fence that separated the Junior school from the High School. The High School-ers had their lunch now too.

"So," Tomoyou said, loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. "How are things between your sister, Souta-kun?" Souta, nonplussed, answered.

"We're on better terms now. She's promised to treat me less like a kid from now on." He answered, slightly uncomfortable.

"How would you know about that?" Sakura asked Tomoyou rather sharply. Souta didn't pick her for a confidante right? Does she visit a lot or something? If Sakura had been more wary, she probably would have screamed 'STALKER!'.

"I met Souta in the park," Tomoyou told her smugly. "And then we went to my house to play para para until the rain stopped." Sakura could almost taste the sickly sweet satisfaction in Tomoyou's tone. Before she could reply, their Sempai group visited them.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, Tomoyou-san, Souta-neechan and who is this?" Came the light voice of Kagome Higurashi. Sakura felt a slight twinge of her own satisfaction that Kagome had addressed her with chan and Tomoyou with san.

"Eriol Hanagazawa." Eriol told her, walking up to the fence.

"Related to Nakuru?" Kagome asked matter-of-factly. The others looked surprised except Touya, Nakuru and Eriol himself.

"But how did you know?" Sakura asked, looking very mystified. "Eriol-kun and Nakuru-sempai have different last names."

"It's the way they hold themselves up and expressions and all that," Kagome lied airily, waving her hand in the air in a very easy gesture. In truth, she had sensed the similar auras that was shared amongst the two.

"I'm not surprised," Touya said lazily, "She picked up on Sakura and I being related the minute we met. Said something about eyes but I'm pretty sure I look nothing like the squirt." Sakura flushed and pouted endearingly, before throwing a rock at him through the fence.

"I'm not a squirt!" Sakura muttered dangerously. Souta laughed and put an arm around her in a friendly way. He stage-whispered about siblings.

"Psh," he whispered loudly enough for them all to hear clearly, "Older siblings call us names like squirt and brat because they're jealous that they're old geezers. It's a psychological thing." He finished, winking genially. Sakura laughed along with him while Kagome gave him a frozen look. Not quite up to par with Sesshoumaru's, but enough for Touya, Nakuru and Yukito to inch away cautiously. Syaoran had missed the whole conversation, his mind too busy buzzing with 'Get your arm off of her!' and Tomoyou looked extremely displeased with the whole display. Akito was silently cheering Souta, 'Now that's how you get a girl.' he thought, and snuck a glance at Tomoyou.

Sakura felt so comfortable with Souta's arm around her, and by the way Souta was acting, he was pretty comfortable with it too. He hadn't bothered to take his arm out from around her and she made no move to make him. It felt so right and natural for the two of them to be like this.

"Oi," Syaoran yelled heatedly, "Get your arm off her already!" Amber eyes flashed, and Souta looked at him with arched eyebrows. He slowly took his arm from around her and raised his arms disarmingly. His dark blue eyes lit up and then were unreadable.

"I didn't know you guys were going out or something," Souta said apologetically, but those who knew him well- Kagome heard the undercurrent of mockery in his voice. It was an obvious test to the older people in the party.

"Ano," Sakura said, "We're not going out Souta-kun." And Sakura had just passed. If she had liked Syaoran she wouldn't have said anything. But the most incriminating evidence was when she shot Syaoran a look telling him to stop it and back off.

"Eyy," Shippou laughed, "Kagome, Touya, are you guys already planning the wedding? I can see it now! Sakura all dolled up in a nice white dress, all flowy like with a veil and a train on her dress. Souta in his dashing black tuxedo, and a big cake! Flowers strewn everywhere and-" a rock hit him. Kagome looked at Souta sternly.

"Souta! I swear, one day Shippou-chan is going to get brain damage. Between you and Inuyasha, always smacking him. It's not his fault he says the embarrassing stuff. Thank goodness Sesshou is the more patient type." Kagome said absentmindedly, while patting Shippou's hair. They watched, fascinated. Kagome treated Shippou much like she would a child- their bond was extremely strong.

"He'll be up and about later," Souta said cheerfully, causing a couple of people to face fault. Honestly, life is never dull where the Higurashi's are.

* * *

It was late, but they felt the familiar jolt of magick coming from Sakura. Donning their clothes and weapons, they snuck out to trace the magickal energies. Shippou was slightly excited- this was the most he'd done in years. He wore the same outfit as Kagome and Souta and he disguised himself a bit. His hair was now a dark black, the same as Souta's, and now Souta could see a major likeness in appearance between Kagome and Shippou. But Shippou did not carry any weapons and Souta wondered how he fought. 

The night was as dark as obsidian, and Souta had to follow the magickal signature he got from Sakura and follow it. Once again it seemed that they were up in the tawny beech trees, well shaded by the dark, flat leaves that unfurled itself and provided decent coverage. But tonight the plants seemed to be a tad darker and the leaves almost seemed to rustle with quivering excitement. They covered the trio more thoroughly than before to a point where Souta had trouble even seeing his hand. He could have sworn he heard Kagome mutter 'Show-off' and it became clear as quartz that Shippou was manipulating the tree. A shock passed through him, followed by a wave of admiration. He had seldom seen magick of this level, it never really being necessary and Kagome not liking to do elemental magick unless completely necessary.

Tonight Sakura was dressed in a black outfit much similar to that of a fairy tale witch, and Syaoran, the Winged Man and the Talking Lion were with her. Tomoyou was not present and Souta didn't bother to wonder on her. Sakura was standing still and Syaoran had out a board. He chanted to it and it left his hands. It glowed a deep shade of purple and then a golden beam of light shot out and pointed out in a different direction. Souta felt a deep heavy magickal aura, as if the being was made of powerful magick and from the direction came a terrible wind. It was a magickal wind, easily recognized as so and Shippou swore slightly when it hit the tree. Looking at each other in the cover of darkness, they made a quick decision. They dropped from the tree like fruit, their feet hitting the ground lightly. Kagome leaned against the tree and watched lazily. Sakura was busy battling the Windy creature, so Syaoran flew to the newcomers, sword raised. Shippou took out a small toy mallet and it enlarged itself. Souta took his eyes off of Sakura for a moment to gaze in awe. The mallet enlarged itself and Souta could see a faint green tinge coming from it. It was a powerful illusion.

The mallet grew and hit Syaoran on its own, startling Souta. But it was a gentle tap and sent Syaoran flying only as far as to with his other companion, the lion. Kagome growled lightly at the boy. "Enough." came her curt command, and Syaoran narrowed his eyes at her. Once again all eyes were on Sakura's battle with Windy. She was holding up her own quite effectively, sending out the Wood to hold it at bay. But while it was strong, it was not quite enough, considering Windy was an elemental card. The winged man made a move to swoop in and save Sakura, when a whistling staff of wood flew by his head. His eyes snapped to the long haired masked one of the trio and she was gazing at the staff. It landed squarely in front of Sakura and the masked female raised a hand, glowing azure with power. The staff too began to glow and a transparent blue shield encased itself around Sakura. It absorbed all of the attacks Windy threw at it and seemed to glow even brighter. The winged man, whose name was Yue, watched as the woman smiled and her hand dropped. The shield glowed red and the attack it absorbed began gushing out at Windy. The creature began to fly away but the attack followed in pursuit. It finally went down and Sakura recalled it.

"RETURN TO YOUR POWERS CONFINED! WINDY!" Sakura shouted, and her magick circle formed under her. The creature was sucked into a pink card. Sakura lowered her wand and returned it to its key form. She wiped her brow and smiled thankfully at the three.

"Thanks, I thought I was a goner there," she said cheerfully. Kagome smiled back, though her eyes were unreadable because of the mask.

"Your powers are quite amazing," Yue said in his steady, cool voice, and the lion, who de-transformed into a winged teddy bear agreed.

"Yeah!" it said enthusiastically in its higher pitched voice, "I haven't seen those spells for hundreds of years!" It flew onto Kagome's shoulder, and Kagome squealed in delight.

"Aren't you just the cutest!" Kagome laughed cheerily. "Do you have a name?"

"Of course," Kero said, basking in the attention, "I'm Keroberos, but you can call me Kero."

"Maybe we should be going nee-chan," Souta told her briskly, "It was nice meeting you all." He tugged on Kagome's sleeve and they bowed low, while murmuring good nights.

"Wait!" Sakura called out. They stopped and turned to look at her. "What are your names?" she asked breathlessly, "I mean, it's nice to know who keeps helping us out."

Kagome and Shippou glanced at one another and smiled. They bowed politely again and in friendly voices said, "We shan't give out our real names but you can call me Cat."

"Fox." Shippou added, also bowing.

Souta thought for a moment before coming up with a nice name that would suit. Then he too bowed low and when he was face to face with Sakura's group again, smiled widely.

"Bird."

* * *

End Chapter 

Notes: Their names have no major significance, I just thought it was cute. And yes, I do realize that they already know they met at the shrine, I just wanted to put major emphasis on that now. Does anyone get Shippou's last name? I thought it was kinda funny. (It's pronounced Mot-su-ray) Japanese for trouble/complication. Adorable little trickster D


	7. Commencement of Chaos

Les Yeux Bleu

Natsu no Hinagiku

Disclaimer: If I owned it, you'd be watching this, not reading it.

* * *

"Sakura is pretty powerful and she seems to know what she's doing," Shippou commented later. The three of them were up still, discussing what had transpired around the dinner table. 

"I think that Kero knows more about us than we reckon," Kagome said thoughtfully, sipping hot chamomile tea. "He knew immediately that I was a priestess but I still haven't even used my holy powers yet. And he saw your magick. I'm betting a penny to a pound that he knows you're kitsune."

"I wouldn't put it past him. Did you know I met him when I was younger? That Clow Reed sorcerer had come on that flying lion, asking Sesshoumaru permission to leave his position as High Magician. He wanted to move to the continent. (( The continent in IY refers to China )) He will not recognize me, of course, since I was still a child then, but still." Shippou reflected, blowing on his own tea, a glazed look in his eye. "That Sakura's power is much like Clow Reed's own, both in level and ability. But she is a fledgling yet."

"I guess we should sleep on it," Kagome decided, swigging her tea down in large gulps. She washed the cup in the sink and put it on the rack to dry. "But one thing is sure- Naraku will come to her."

"And we'll have to kill him off again," Shippou muttered darkly.

* * *

"Bird, Cat and Fox?" Sakura wondered, as she, Kero and Yue walked home. Syaoran had already taken leave of them and left them to stew in their own ponderings. "Those aliases pretty much narrow it down to everybody." 

"Not the Fox," Kero admitted, "That name has significance. Did you see the magick he used on the brat?"

"Kero," Sakura admonished, "I've told you time and time again not to call Syaoran a brat-"

"It was Kitsune magick." Yue cut in, tired of that argument-to-be already. Kero must have gotten that lecture four times a week. "It was basic though, as if Fox were hiding his true powers."

"Kitsune?" Sakura asked dumbfounded. Kero cleared it up for her.

"Fox Demon Magick, Illusory Magick." Kero told her, "Not often seen here anymore because of the Worlds' Split."'

"Okay, now I'm lost," Sakura declared, "What's the Worlds' Split? Demons? Huh?" If Sakura were on one of those cartoons she loved to watch on Saturday mornings, her eyes would have gone all swirly. Luckily, she was not (( Or is she? )) but she was still confused as hell.

"The world was split into three around four hundred years ago," Kero began, going over the story as briefly as he could, "So there were three... realms, for better lack of words. The Realm of Demons, The Realm of Humans and The Realm of the Dead. We have democracy in the world of humans, the realm of demons is governed by the four cardinal lords and the realm of the dead is ruled by King Enma- last I remember anyway- But if anyone crosses into Makai, the demon realm, from Ningenkai, the human realm, it immediately is to be handled by Reikai, the realm of the dead. And vice versa. The worlds are separated by a barrier and there are portals one can go through to get around."

"Oh," Sakura said, comprehending the situation, "So why is Fox roaming the Human Realm?" A shrug was her only answer.

"Now get in your room and go to sleep," Kero nudged her. She complied, climbing expertly into her window and changing before going to bed. Yue had flown off somewhere and Kero tucked himself into her drawer.

* * *

"You are out late," Yue stated mildly, glancing at Cat. She was swinging on the park swing. Creak. Creak. Creak. The swing's rusty chain could be heard swinging with effort.

"So are you," she pointed out in her lilting voice, "Normally, people don't come out this late."

"I am not a person," Yue told her indifferently. He flew down and sat down on the swing next to her. He did not bother to swing but the wind ruffled through his soft, white wings, and swung his creaky little swing. She stopped swinging to look at him.

"A human you are not," she observed, "but does someone care for you? Know you exist? Do you feel emotion? Do you love someone? Hate someone? Then you are a person. Magickal or not." He said nothing, but the words imprinted themselves into his mind. It was heartening, especially after not being seen as anything but a creature for so long. Yes, they feared Clow Reed, respected him, worshipped him. But he had always been seen as Clow Reed's creation, not Yue. Not even Yue the Moon Guardian. But this slip of a person could see past the magick and the wings. "You know," she said lightly, "Kero gave me his name, I know Sakura's name you never gave me yours."

"You never gave me yours either," Yue countered, but she smiled.

"Ah, but I gave you something to call me," she affirmed sagely with a nod of her head.

"Yue."

"Nice to meet you Yue," she beamed, "I think you have the nicest wings I've ever seen, and I've met lots of people with wings, trust me. From bat demons to angels." He could say nothing to this, being very unused to being complimented. The faintest of pink suffused his face, but Cat had not seen or decided not to embarrass him further.

"I think I should get going now," Cat sighed, "it's nearly dawn. Goodbye Yue." He watched her lope off into the trees and disappear before his eyes. He sighed and got up, flying to his house before changing into one Tsukishiro Yukito.

* * *

Kagome didn't really want to wake up the next morning. But she got up, dutiful as ever and got ready for school. She grimaced at her reflection's tired eyes and waited for Shippou at his front door with Souta in tow.

"You look like hell," Shippou told her, grinning. "Didn't sleep much, huh?"

"Thanks," she grumbled, "Hello Kagome, how are you today? Fine thank you. I say, you look pretty bad, are you okay? Yes, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep much last night." She carried on her own conversation and when she was done she pointedly ignored Shippou.

"I'm going to sleep through first period," Kagome decided, "Wake me up if the teacher asks me a question. It's history, so I'm not missing much. If I make it through successfully, maybe I'll forgive you."

Shippou rolled his eyes and laughed, "Don't worry, I will. You suck at being a good example too, by the way." She only grunted in response.

"Well, I'm going to my school now," Souta said quietly, taking his leave of them. Kagome nodded sluggishly and kept walking.

"Good Morning," Yukito said, meeting them on the school grounds. "Hey Kagome, all you alright? You look really pale."

"Thanks Yuki-kun, but it's nothing, just lack of sleep," Kagome replied, yawning slightly. Sitting down under a tree, she curled there, sleeping until the bell went.

"What's Kagome doing under the tree?" Touya asked, arriving on the school grounds a few minutes later. He had honestly thought of prodding her with his foot just to see if she was alive, when he thought better of it and came to ask first.

"She's tired," Shippou said mirthfully, "And so she's decided to sleep until 2nd period."

"2nd?" Touya's eyebrows rose at this, "How she going to manage to sleep through until 2nd?"

"She'll get up, go to class and then go back to sleep," Shippou said, obviously finding this amusing.

"Are you going to ask her when she wakes up then?" Touya asked, looking slyly at Yukito, who had the grace to blush a nice, rosy coral colour.

"Ask her what?" Shippou asked cluelessly, "Whatcha going to ask her Yukito?" He was curious now.

"Yukito here is going to ask her out," Touya said, smirking lightly, "Actually, this is the first time I've seen him take interest in anyone."

"I see," Shippou said, his jaw tightening slightly. Kagome did deserve to be happy after all, but then again... he'd have to be proven worthy. "Don't we have gym today?" Shippou inquired, making sure his voice didn't give away anything. Yukito nodded, not really noticing the sudden, abrupt change of conversation. The bell rang as Shippou began formulating his plot and he went to wake Kagome.

* * *

Kagome slept soundly through first period and was awoken with a poke by Shippou for gym. She yawned silently and gave Shippou a smile for watching her back. Then she got up and took her drawstring bag with her-it held her gym clothes. Scooping up her books with one hand and slinging the drawstring bag over her shoulder with her other, she set off to gym, with Shippou in tow.

"Kagome," Shippou started off seriously when they were out of earshot of everyone else at the end of the hall. "What do you think of Tsukishiro?"

"I think he's... nice, sweet, smart, calm..." Kagome began to list. "Actually, I think he reminds me a bit of Shuichi, minus the Youko and stuff."

"But do you like him?" Shippou persisted. Kagome furrowed her brow at him. What was up with him lately anyway?

"Of course. He's a really nice guy." Kagome told him truthfully. Shippou looked at her.

"You know what I mean," Shippou had the "I'm serious" expression on his face.

"I don't know," she said exasperatedly. "Just drop it," she added, noting the look on Shippou's face.

'I will drop it,' Shippou thought, slightly annoyed, 'but later today, you'll know why I asked. And don't you dare say "Why didn't you warn me."'.

* * *

Gym started off an odd affair. Firstly, the teacher decided that instead of the archery they'd been focusing on for the past few months, today they'd do a competition. 'Get the blood pumping and the tension out.' as the teacher dubbed it. Or, for any ordinary human- hell. The first course would be running. The track was a kilometre, so it was more of a sprinting contest than an endurance contest. The guys were up first and Kagome sat against a nearby fence to watch. Coach Kagami, the gym teacher blew the whistle and the guys began to run. Touya was in first, followed by Yukito and Shippou neck to neck. Soon Touya lagged behind as well, rather busy watching the spectacle of Yukito and Shippou. The trail of dust they kicked up was thick and disgusting but when they zoomed over the white line which symbolized the finish, it was clear that Shippou had won.

Kagome and the other females were up next, and they lined up along the starting point of the track. Coach blew her whistle and Kagome began to run. The rhythmic pattern of steps brought a joy to Kagome and she recalled trekking in the Feudal Era. She quickened her pace and felt a twinge of satisfaction when many other girls began to lag. She sprinted, her legs pumping as she cut through the air swiftly and smoothly and then she frowned, hearing footfalls that did not match her own. Someone was close behind her. She quickened her pace.

"Oh no you don't!" the girl behind her called out, and Kagome could practically hear the grin in her voice. It was Nakuru, who was gaining on her, her long braid swishing out behind her. Kagome turned her head to grin wolfishly at her and sped up the pace so much that the dust she kicked up was so thick that it could be cut and served with tea. Nakuru matched it. But Kagome loped on ahead, determined. The race was nearly finished, the line was barely three meters in front. The speed went higher. And then- Kagome and Nakuru tied for first, nobody actually able to tell who exactly crossed first.

"Catch your breath," the Coach barked, "and then we'll be moving on to archery tournaments next Gather into groups. Miss getting at least a red and you're out." By unspoken agreement, Touya, Nakuru, Kagome, Shippou and Yukito were all in one group, and Kagome picked out bows for them.

Nakuru dropped out of the tournament, and then Touya. Kagome and Yukito three bull's eyes, Shippou had two bull's eyes and one imbedded between red and and yellow (( Yellow is the colour of a bulls eye)). Once again, everyone else had dropped out and were watching the match in complete awe as Kagome split her arrow into dead centre and both males follow suit. Finally, Shippou struck a blue and got out, leaving only Kagome and Yukito. They were serious now, arrow imbedding themselves in arrows and skinning others. But Yukito aimed for one of the arrows in a bulls eye and it struck, but it did not sink in deeply and fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Kagome wins!" Coach shouted the obvious, "And now, the last contest. Sword play!" Kagome groaned. Swordsmanship was never one of her stronger points. She dropped out eventually, leaving Touya, Shippou and Yukito left. Yukito dropped out next, being disarmed with a clever thrust of Touya's wooden blade- there was a quick flick of the wrist and the sword fell to the ground. So the finals began, Shippou against Touya. They eyed each other warily, neither making the first move. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Shippou made the first move when it became clear that the other man wouldn't budge. He twirled his bokken expertly and drew in for a thrust but Touya parried it with a vertical stroke. He tried to twist his blade so that it would send Shippou's blade spiraling through the air but Shippou withdrew his blade quickly to prevent it, and Touya took his opportunity. He brought the sword whistling through the air at an alarming rate, and held it parallel to his neck.

"I win," Touya said triumphantly.

"Ah, not quite. It's a draw Touya." Shippou tapped his own blade, which was tickling the base of Touya's throat. Both dropped their swords and shook hands and left the arena. Clapping and general hoots ensued as everyone congratulated them on their match. Coach broke it up in a minute though, telling them all to go get changed. They walked to their change rooms to shower and change back.

* * *

"Aah," Kagome said stretching, "One win, one loss, one tie. This was actually a good gym class." Her arms were raised skywards as she made an effort to loosen her cramped muscles. "Now I just have to deal with the rest of the day."

"Actually," Shippou told her, eyebrows arched, "You don't. It's a half day today so we're getting off after next period."

"..." Yukito waited to speak, "K-Kagome? Can I talk to you for a second?" Kagome nodded, non plussed, and they walked around the corner. Shippou watched, with hooded, slitted eyes. Technically Yukito had failed the general test of worthiness- he failed to beat Shippou in anything during gym, except maybe archery, but then he still lost to Kagome. By all rights, that took away his rights to "court" Kagome, but Shippou still had one test in mind. Nakuru, Touya and Shippou stood there patiently, waiting for Kagome and Yukito to return. Which they did, after two minutes. Kagome looked slightly glowy, as if she had been blushing and Yukito's face was a slight shade of pink as well. But they both looked content and, most importantly, the dead look in Kagome's eye was non-existant.

He passed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome," Yukito stood there, hands in his pocket, pacing and blushing. She looked cluelessly and reached out to grab his hand to still him. He did stop, but did not pull away. They stood standing like that, standing face to face, with his hands clutched in Kagome's slimmer ones. "I," he began, swallowing nervously, "I really like you," he began quickly, "I have since you moved here to Tomoeda. And I was wonder if you'd like to catch a movie sometime? Or maybe just hang out- just the two of us."

"Oh Yuki-kun," Kagome blushed, using her nickname for him at the moment. She wasn't quite sure what to say. She liked being with Yukito and he made her feel like a regular person again.

"I'd understand if you just want to be friends," he said miserably. She shook her head and held his hands tighter in hers. She tiptoed and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"No, I think I'd like the former," Kagome agreed softly. "Now let's go back to the others before they decide we got kidnapped." Yukito noticed with a blush that she hadn't let go of one of his hands.

* * *

"Since it's half day," Touya started once they walked out of school after third period, "let's go out somewhere."

"Ha," Nakuru smirked, "It can be a double date." She linked arms with Touya, and winked at Kagome, who flushed a soft rose colour.

"Hey," Shippou fake whined and pouted, "Are you guys just going to ditch me then?"

"Ne Shippou," Kagome remembered, "Didn't you have to see Sesshou today?" Shippou tapped lightly on his head, trying to remember if he did indeed have to see Sesshoumaru today. Today was...a Tuesday.. no, Wednesday. It was Mid September.. Oh damn.

"You're right, I totally forgot," Shippou paled, "Damn. That bastard's gonna have my head!" He was about to dash off when said person pulled up along side them in his sleek, black porsche.

"Damn right," Sesshoumaru said, but his monotone showed neither anger nor displeasure but his aura screamed annoyance. He continued on fluidly, "You were supposed to be at the main house yesterday evening. And Higurashi, I need you to come along too. To deal with... Kikyou." He finished with distaste, "Also, Jinenji's come to give your mother her medicine. We need to check up on her to make sure her... affliction hasn't reached a point where it is incurable."

"Hai," Kagome and Shippou said. Shippou opened the door and Kagome turned to Yukito, Touya and Nakuru with an apologetic smile.

"It's family business," she told them, rolling her eyes. She kissed Yukito lightly before turning and getting in the car. Shippou got in too and the door shut, leaving three bewildered teens.

* * *

"I saw that," Sesshoumaru said, glancing at Kagome from the rear view mirror. "Who's the boy? I'm glad to see you so happy after the Fox but-" he paused to glance again. Kagome's attention was focused on him and she was glaring slightly. "a regular human?" he finished lowly, causing Kagome to flinch slightly.

"Can't my life be normal again, Sesshou?" she asked sharply, and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Apparently not, since you've continued your training," Sesshoumaru was looking in Kagome's direction again, but it was obvious that he was studying her aura. "I've heard of your nightly expeditions and you're power seems much more honed. Do you want to be a normal human, Ka-go-me?" he emphasized her name and she hated him for it. He was reminding her who she was and why she couldn't be normal in those three syllables.

"What does Kikyou need help with?" she wondered curiously, trying to change the topic. Sesshoumaru said nothing for the moment.

"She doesn't. Inuyasha does." Sesshoumaru told her, "But I told you it was Kikyou because of the company you were keeping. How do you think they'd react knowing you knew someone named Inuyasha? Especially in this little town. I can smell traces of magick everywhere. Speaking of magick, tell me what has been going on these past nights." And so Kagome told him about Sakura and the Clow Cards. "I remember Clow Reed," Sesshoumaru mused, "His power was amazing and none of his bloodline have followed suit. He left for the continent years before his death though. How did his cards make it back here? We're here by the way," he added. "I don't keep security around the premises because Kikyo, Inuyasha and their brood deal with that. A barrier and Patrol Team." He flipped open a cellphone and began to demand things and order others around. Kagome could have sworn she heard Inuyasha yelling back at him on the phone and she stifled a giggle.

* * *

Souta came home from school alone. He unlocked the door and let himself in. Touya, Sakura's older brother, told him that Kagome and Shippou left with a rich, dark haired man who sounded really austere and drove a black porsche. Souta figured that it was Sesshoumaru. So he came home and fixed himself up with some hot rice and cold meat from the night before. He was really, really bored. Since Kagome wasn't home, he took to his room and ate in there. The silence was annoying and Souta wished something would happen. Maybe he should just take a nap and-

He felt the familiar pulse of Sakura's power. But he also felt a new presence- it was dark and dangerous and very, very menacing. His heartbeat quickened and he ran to Kagome's room and pulled out her little blue book. He frantically searched up Sesshoumaru and grabbed the cordless phone. Dialing quickly he waited as it rang once, twice... and someone picked up.

"Hello?" he didn't wait. "Hello? Is this the residence of Sesshoumaru Nishi? Send the message to his guest Higurashi Kagome please!" He was yelling, "Tell her that she needs to come disguised to the park in Tomoeda as fast as she can. It's Souta. Hurry!" he hung up the phone and donned his costume. Tonight he took everything- his sword strapped to his waist, a bow and quiver in hand. Locking the door behind him, he ran as fast as he could to the park.

He could only hope he got there in time.

* * *

End Chapter 


	8. Hostile Hijacker

-1Les Yeux Bleu

Natsunohinagiku

Disclaimer: I hate putting this up, it shatters all my dreams about owning IY and CCS.

_Note 1: I got a new plug! Now I can update more. _

**Note 2: If you like this pairing (YueKag) , read "My Silver Angel" by Angel Nor Devil. It's a one-shot, so it's all done and it's a pretty cute story. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was enjoying herself., even though the S.O.S was bogus. Inuyasha didn't need any help at all, he just wanted to see his old friend again. This was the first time she met up with all of her old friends. Though it wasn't the same without Miroku and Sango and she missed them dearly, everyone else was there. Except...

"Hey," Kagome noticed, "Where's Kagura?" The room went pretty quiet and most people were looking at Kanna. Kagome flushed, she didn't mean to draw attention to Kanna, she just missed the wind sorceress's snarky, quick replies and just her presence. "Never mind." Kagome added quickly, hoping to restore the way things were.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru called for her, walking into the room, "Call your mother and ask her condition." Whether he picked up on the vibes in the room or not, they didn't find out, because his face remained neutral and most others took that as a cue to act like nothing had happened. Kagome left the room to search for a phone, getting a bit lost before finding one in an old study. She picked up the phone and called home, the phone held between her shoulder and her ear while she rummaged for a pen and paper.

"Hello, Mama? Mmmhmm, it's Kagome. Are you feeling alright? Good. Listen, Mama? We have someone who may be able to cure you with his medicine. You just have to tell me how you're doing and everything about your condition. Like, do you cough up blood?" The conversation went on like that for a long while. Kagome had a list of the symptoms and problems. "Okay, Mama, I have to go now and tell Jinenji so that he can give you the right medication. Love you too, bye mama." She hung up the phone and took the list to Jinenji. He would obviously be outside in the gardens.

"Jinenji-kun," she called out, walking around, looking for the big, orange hanyou, "Here's the details on my mom's illness," she found him crawling about near the faerie flowers, a demon herb. She was handing in the list when a servant came rushing out from the manor, looking quite flushed and bright eyed.

"Higurashi-san!" the servant reached Kagome, "I just received a call from a Souta. He said to get your disguises and meet him at the park. He was shouting and sounding very urgent, and I'm very sure it's an emergency!" Kagome listened with growing horror.

"What was I thinking, leaving him home alone?" she berated herself. To Jinenji, she yelled a hasty good bye and a thanks for helping her mother and she was off to find Sesshoumaru. She sprinted into the manor, knocking over a servant. "Gomen!" she called over her shoulder. The servant- who ended up being Jaken- merely shook a fist at her. She kept running though, intent on finding Sesshoumaru. Where the hell was he at anyway? Smack. Oops, looks like she found him. And Shippou, standing beside him.

"Aahaa," she said sheepishly, before her urgency took over, "Sesshou, there's something wrong back in Tomoeda. I need to go. Fast."

"Then take Kirara," Sesshoumaru told her, "But Miko, what if this is a trap?" Kagome looked back at him and a steely look entered her eyes.

"Then I'll just have to risk it, won't I?" she replied evenly, "My brother over any other thing. The only one who should push him around should be me. Come on Shippou." She grabbed Shippou's collar and dragged him off.

"Listen, since we don't have much time," she started, "could you use your magick to disguise us today? Not illusory, your other magick." He nodded. He clapped his hands together and started chanting quickly. The blue green flames of a foxfire licked at them and Kagome looked down to see that she was in her priestess outfit. Touching her face to make sure there was a mask, she smiled in gratitude. "Thanks, Shippou. Now let's go!" They ran to the "stables", where Kirara was laying about. Kagome rushed to explain the situation and Kirara changed into her larger form. Mounting quickly, they held on tightly to her fur as she took of at a fast pace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Souta ran as swiftly as he could. He was in the park in less than a minute. From one direction, he could feel Sakura and her group coming and from the other at a much faster pace, the dark jyaki. They would clash right about here and Souta wanted to make sure that he was there to protect Sakura. This jyaki scared him, especially since he was pretty sure who it was. The malevolency was one that Kagome had come home with faint traces of after the final battle. It stank of Naraku. It seemed stronger than a puppet, and that bothered Souta.

He heard the rustling of movement to his right as Sakura, Yue, Kero and Syaoran entered the clearing and he stilled even more. He could not risk getting caught yet- he needed a surprise entrance to take on Naraku when the time came. So he watched carefully as the group spread itself out and took defensive positions. Sakura wore a beautiful pink Chinese gi with sleeves that flowed about as she moved her arms to release her wand-staff. Souta was mesmerized by her fluid movements and had to reshift his focus onto Kero to make sure he wasn't distracted. He couldn't lose his focus or it cost the lives of these people. He tensed as he felt the jyaki getting closer- it was so close that it was almost suffocating Souta now. The bushes rustled and a clow spirit came out!

Sakura, Yue, Kero and Syaoran cried out in surprise. For while it held the shape and form of a clow spirit- not to mention its powers, Sakura thought as she dodged the blur of the Shot Card trying to attack her- it was clearly not a clow card. There was a weird vibe coming from it and it felt.. inherently evil.. malicious and willing to destroy her by any means. Sakura shuddered.

Meanwhile, in the trees, Souta's eyes widened in shock. When Kagome first faced Naraku five hundred years ago, he had created a dark, crystallized jyaki imitation shard of the shikon jewel. A jewel was one thing, but an animated recreation of a magic being? How strong was Naraku now? He watched as Sakura smacked the creature hard, swinging her staff like a baseball bat. It flew into the trees before rebounding and coming for her again. Souta wanted dearly to interfere now and save Sakura but he could not be noticed by Naraku- not yet. He grit his teeth as he watched the spirit flying towards Sakura at a fast pace... and Syaoran shot it down with that mystical board of his. Souta sighed in relief.

The battle continued as they fought diligently against the spirit, but Souta could see that Sakura was weakening. Syaoran looked pretty bad too. They had both been hit numerous times by the dark clow spirit and they were breathing heavily. Yue looked slightly ruffled, he was still rather fine but the ominous presence made his movements sluggish and his guard was kept up from all sides.

"Heel." the icy, deep voice of none other than Naraku penetrated the clearing and everybody stiffened. Heads slowly turned to see the spirit stopping and trotting towards its apparent master. The baboon cloaked man stepped from the shadows but Souta did not feel a rise in jyaki... it was still mostly in the surrounding trees.

"Sakura Kinomoto... I have heard much about you. But never have I seen a battle so pathetic," he drawled amusingly. Syaoran growled and shot a bolt of golden light from his board at the hanyou. But Naraku looked at it humorously before swatting it away as if it were a pesky fly. He shook his head almost pityingly.

"I've heard of your ancestors, boy. The mighty Clow Reed. It is quite sad that you do not have even an eighth of his power." Naraku taunted him cruelly, watching as Syaoran's face contorted into an expression of rage. He charged at Naraku, sword raised. The villain merely smirked sadistically before raising his hand and creating a reddish-pink barrier. Syaoran hit the barrier and was immediately flung backwards.

"I think we've been chit chatting for long enough, ne?" Naraku asked, his lip curled in an arrogant smirk. "And when I've dealt with you all and taken the cards and staff for myself, maybe I'll keep young Miss Sakura alive.. she could come to be quite useful... in more ways than one." Everyone blanched as they realized the double meaning in his words. Souta was disgusted and horrified beyond belief and Yue moved in more protectively around Sakura. Naraku however, was busier. He created a large shadowy ball of pure dark energy and hurled it towards Yue and Sakura. Souta had to act. He nocked an arrow swiftly and shot it through the dark ball, dissipating it as the arrow continued towards his heart.

"Ah, if it isn't-" was all he managed to get out before he crumbled into nothing but a bamboo skin and a wooden doll.

"Another kugutsu," Souta mumbled, walking towards Yue and Sakura. He smiled tiredly at them.

"WATCH IT!" Yue exclaimed, pushing him out of the way. Souta looked at him confusedly for a moment, when a spear came hurtling out of the air and landed in the hard earth, quivering where Souta was just standing.

"Your reflexes need some work, Houshi," came the drolly amused voice of a child. Four heads whipped in the direction of the fallen kugutsu. Behind the baboon skin a small white haired boy floated, encased in a red barrier. He raised his hand and the spear wobbled before unearthing itself and flying into his outstretched hand. Souta nocked an arrow warily and prepared to release it at any time.

"Ah ah," the child leered at them menacingly, his pale violet eyes boring into them. "You don't want to do that. Even if your arrows get pass my barrier, I always can pull the next card out of my hat." He raised his other hand and everyone gasped as they saw a wriggling teddy bear Keroberos being held limply by his wing.

"Such an adorable creature ne?" the child purred, "I think I may have rather knocked the stuffing out of it though." He laughed callously at the joke. "But for now, Houshi.. DIE!" Once again he sent his spear at Souta. Souta was ready for it this time, or so he thought as he dodged sideways. He cursed angrily when the spear suddenly veered off its intended course to chase after Souta. He turned and held out an arrow to parry the spear, but the arrow could only hold out for so long, enchanted or not. His eyes widened when he saw the spear begin to cut through the wooden shaft and he shut his eyes.

"Coward!" he heard the child scream at him. Souta forced himself to open his eyes and his unseen marine ones locked with the child's lavender ones. 'This is the end huh?' Souta heard himself thinking before he saw brilliant green.

Kagome feared the worst. And apparently her fears were well grounded. She came upon the scene of a weakened sorceress and her companions and her brother at the tender mercies of none other than Hakudoushi. Shippou began conjuring a foxfire barrier to save Souta and she nocked an arrow and aimed it at Hakudoushi's unsuspecting back. It whistled through the air and Hakudoushi turned too late...

But the arrow was cut up by a metallic fan.

"Kagura!" Kagome exclaimed, "You betray us? Why?" Her deep cerulean eyes bored into the wind witch's own ruby ones. The witch closed her fan with a snap. Meanwhile the foxfire barrier had saved Souta and the spear lay on the ground motionless. Everything seemed to stop as Kagome and Shippou entered the clearing, their weapons raised and their faces confused.

"K-" Kagura began but Kagome broke her off with a hiss.

"Cat!" Kagome hissed, knowing Kagura would get it. Kagura stopped and nodded almost invisibly.

"Cat." Kagura acknowledged, tapping the fan, "I assume you've been to the Manor already."

"Obviously Kagura," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"And you know of his unfortunate revival," Kagura continued, "So I assume you know of the need for an enemy's blood for the ritual. What I'm not sure if you know, is that the person whose blood was taken would be bonded to him."

"So your heart?" Kagome ventured. Kagura nodded in affirmative and comprehension dawned on Souta. The others looked very confused.

"Enough!" Hakudoushi looked very annoyed. He began to float away and Kagura materialized her feather. The child was smart enough to know that this battle would be lost if they continued. "So you survived," he jeered, "But how's your mother, Miko?" he laughed before taking his leave. "You know where to find us." he uttered. Then he was gone.

"KEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura cried out, falling on her knees. Kagome placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she promptly fainted.

"I'm guessing you have questions," Fox started uncertainly, his voice carrying around the dark, silent park.

"Damn Straight." Syaoran growled.

**E N D C H A P T E R**


	9. A Minute Moment

_Les Yeux Bleus_

_Autumn's Smile_

Disclaimer: Read the other ones.

Note 1: Readers, I am _**so**_ sorry about the lack of updates. The plug broke (again!) because some idiot sat on it -.-' and it's been a year. Next chapter is very very soon!

Happy Reading!

* * *

It took all of Syaoran's willpower not to lunge at the masked figures. How could this have happened? 

"Don't you have questions for us boy?" asked Fox. He spoke loftily and his tone was light, further irking Syaoran.

"Well," Syaoran snapped testily, "For one thing, what the hell is going on? It's you isn't it?" he pointed at Cat. "It's your fault! You brought them to our town! We were fine until you lot showed up!"

"Hey," replied Bird angrily, "don't talk to her like that. And what's with the irrelevant _not_-questions? All you're doing is being an asshole and shouting."

"Enough!" interrupted Cat sharply, "Bird has a point. This is getting us no where. Let me sum up what happened." At this point, her voice softened. "Sakura-chan, your friend Keroberos has been kidnapped by the incarnation of an evil being named Naraku." She bowed her head and continued somberly, "I am truly sorry I did not arrive in time to stop him. Naraku is a being from the legend of the Shikon no Tama."

"The Shikon no Tama was lost five hundred years ago," Yue said incredulously, "And I know that Naraku was defeated. I was there for the aftermath. Clow Reed himself was helping to restore peace to Japan before he left for the continent."

"There is a wizard's ritual that incorporates the use of the blood of an enemy- my friend Kagura, as you saw, is now bound to Naraku yet again because she was captured and blood was taken from her to revive that foul creature. They took a bone from a lesser demon and I'm guessing Naraku's human father... Onigumo's father. And flesh would have come from those who plotted to revive Naraku in the first place." Cat explained, "All of this amounts to one thing. Naraku wants the power of the clow cards so that he may use them against me."

"What the hell makes you so important?" Syaoran retorted. "You're paranoid if you think this is all about you. Paranoid and conceited."

"This is about me," Cat replied icily, "because I am the guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

"But it was lost!" interjected Yue, "unless the original miko secretly passed it down. But that miko disappeared a month after the final battle."

"No..." Cat said "she did disappear and it was never handed down. That is another tale for another time. Focus on what is at hand."

"I am sorry," replied Yue, bowing his head. "Continue please."

"Naraku is attempting to lure you to his home in the Makai- the demon world- it is the site of the original battle. I am one of the few who can lead you and I assume he attempts to kill two birds with one stone; get the master of the clow- your magic is immense, he would be glad to enslave you or take your powers as well. He might even... I dare not think about it... but he is very perverse and will stoop to use you," she grimaced here, "sexually- and get the guardian of the Shikon together and eliminate them in one fell swoop. I will give you a choice now to think upon. In three weeks time, I shall be here at midnight with a portal to the demon realm open. Should you chose to meet me here or not, that is up to you. Goodbye young Sakura, and to you Yue and Syaoran." Cat, Fox and Bird turned away from three and mounted their firecat. They watched silently as the masked people departed. When they were out of sight, Sakura turned to Yue and Syaoran.

"Syaoran," Sakura began, "Are you going to come?" She looked at him with her green eyes, hard as ice and soft as the powdery snow. She looked absolutely torn, but Syaoran decided to make his points known.

"I will stand by your decision," he replied decidedly, "but Sakura, this could be a trap. For all we know, those damned freaks could be working with the flying baby. That means that they have you from the back and front. All they have to do is lure you into this creepy world they keep talking about before tearing you apart."

"And if they do," Yue continued, his silvery eyes held steel resolve within them. "We will fight to defend Sakura and with our very lives, we will assure her life remains safe."

"No," Sakura decided immediately, "I have a better idea. What we _really_ need is a back up plan if we so much as hear a whisper of deceit."

* * *

"I see," Sesshoumaru said quietly after Kagome relayed what had happened last night. "So then we must act fast. I will have a scout trail you, for emergency purposes. Should anything go wrong, I will be there. When you are almost there, you will give me a report, as well as exact location." He flicked a small device in her direction, "this is Makai coordinator. It will give you the coordinates of any place you reside, unless that area is heavily laid with a very strong magic." 

"Thank you Sesshoumaru," Kagome murmured thankfully, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You've managed it for quite a while, don't lose your touch," he replied with a hint of grim humour. He nodded to Shippou and Souta before he turning and leaving.

"Well," Shippou spoke, breaking the silence, "Let's get some sleep, shall we?"

* * *

"We'll be going before lunch," Kagome informed Sesshoumaru the next day. 

"Very well," Sesshoumaru inclined his head, "I will have transportation made available."

"You're too good," Kagome smiled amusedly, "where did the cold heartless bastard lord go?" She linked arms with his, her hand gliding unconsciously over the very soft silk of his white long sleeved shirt.

"He's on a much needed vacation," her companion grumbled exaggeratedly, "leaving me to deal with you lot." He allowed Kagome to steer him to the dining room, where Shippou and Souta were having breakfast.

"Hello all," Kagome breezed brightly, startling the two males who were currently eating as much as they possibly could with as little dignity as possible.

"You seem chipper," Shippou noticed, "what's up? I thought you'd be gloomy... you seemed to really like the stuffed bear thing." Her countenance shifted to one of more somber appearance as remembrance came back rather unwillingly.

"You dolt," Souta chided, "she was trying to be cheerful! And she was probably thinking about Tsukishiro-sempai. She does get to see him again soon you know." Shippou's lip drooped as he glared reproachfully at Souta.

"It's okay guys," Kagome told them, sighing lightly. "I am glad I'll see Yukito-kun, but I will miss everyone here. And we will save Kero-kun," she added, a hardness coming into her voice. "I haven't a doubt." She needed to be strong.

* * *

A nervous Sakura stood in front of the Higurashi residence, shifting from foot to foot. She had rung the doorbell and was waiting. It was late afternoon and, missing Kero's presence terribly, she had decided the best way to get it off her mind (before she quite died of worry!) was to find a distraction. And Souta Higurashi was a pretty good one. She tensed as the door opened. 

"Hi," she said meekly, staring up into the beautiful face of Kagome Higurashi, Souta's sister. Quite oblivious to her own exotic colouring, Sakura couldn't help admiring the exotic-ness of Higurashi-sempai. She had very large, bright blue eyes and a neat nose. Her hair was the japanese black, but it had a different sort of luster- more blue than anything else.

"Hey there kiddo," Higurashi-sempai addressed her, smiling benignly, "are you looking for Souta? He's in the backyard with Shippou. He's in the middle of something but you are welcome to watch, if you want."

"Hoe? Watch?" she cocked her head to the side, not fully comprehending. She let Kagome lead her to the slide door that lead to the modestly sized backyard.

Shippou and Souta, she found out, were engaged in an all out paint war. It was an odd thing to be in, but apparently, Souta had made light of Shippou's painting ability, leading to goading and childish arguements and finally, to a challenge. The painting was of 1 person, and had to be done without the model present.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh with merriment. Both had concentrated looks on their faces, and wore white smocks. Both stopped occasionally to fling paint or insults at each other, and Shippou's vivid hair held traces of bright green paint and there was a splotch of red around Souta's eye.

"It's really funny," Kagome informed her, "they've been at this for almost five hours already. Since around noon, I think."

"Are they both good?" Sakura inquired.

"I think so," Kagome replied, not taking her eyes off of the competition, "Shippou's been very good, ever since he was a child. And when we were younger, my mother put Souta into art classes. She said he showed great promise." She finger quoted the word promise.

"Can you paint?" Sakura asked, quite eager to know more about these siblings. They were really interesting and full of pleasing surprises.

"Heavens no," Kagome answered her cheerfully, "I was never into arts- media art anyway. I'm more into drama and music. I used to be a choirist and I starred in school plays. But my drawings are like stick figures-"

"AND DONE!" Shippou said with a flourish, bowing and shaking his fists as if he were in a crowd filled with paparazzi and adoring fans. "and you, pipsqueak?"

"I'm not a pipsqueak," Souta retorted, "but I'm done too. You're slow, grandpa."

"Why you little monkey," Shippou tried to pounce on Souta and narrowly missed knocking over his canvas. This went on for another second before Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up.

"BOYS!" she shouted authoratively with her hands on her hips. "Stop that. Behave yourselves." She sounded mockingly like a kindergarten teacher, and a half smile played on her lips.

Both Shippou and Souta stopped, looking as if she had taken away their toys. "Fine!" Shippou pouted, "let's judge now so I can beat the kid figuratively."

"I think Sakura-chan and I will judge," Kagome decided, and Souta's eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

"I don't think Sakura-chan wants to see mine," he said quickly, standing in front of his canvas. "It's not that great. It doesn't even half live up to the real thing."

"Nonsense," Sakura said crisply, feeling slightly hurt that Souta didn't want to share his art with her. "If you really want me to go, then I will."

"Mou," Souta bit his lip, "I don't want you to go, I just don't think my art is that worthy of your sight."

"Kay," Shippou added loudly, "Can we judge now." He was acting like a whiny kid in a candy store. He knew what, or rather, whom Souta had painted, and he was gleeful to see Sakura's expression. A push in the right direction never hurt.

"This is mine," Shippou said, lifting the canvas from the easel. It was a picture of a boy with thick silver hair and dog ears. He was walking away, but his head and upper body was turned around to smirk cockily at the viewer. He had fangs and exquisite amber eyes and an enormous sword was held on his shoulder.

"It's gorgeous!" Sakura breathed. "The picture looks like real life! It's like a photo. And the colours are very bright and appealing."

"I agree," Kagome concurred, "It's beautiful Shippou. I think it looks incredible." She smiled. "Okay Souta, let's see yours." He held up his picture and Sakura gasped.

"I like the clarity," Kagome decided, "It isn't as real looking as Shippou's but it has a very fae quality to it. The eyes are really hard to capture and you did a decent job. I think Shippou won this one, but your picture is friggin' amazing." She waited, letting Sakura say her piece.

"It's," she began, sounding mesmerised, "It's absolutely splendid. But," she added almost sadly, "I think the picture is better than real life." She hung her head down. A relieved look passed over Souta's face, and he moved closer.

"No," he said softly, to her alone. "the real life is perfection. And this painting can't hold a candle to it." It was a picture of Sakura. Her short, hazel hair was bouncing with enthusiastic volume, and her exquisitely lush green eyes were opened wide and framed by delicate, long dark lashes. She wore the outfit she had worn when they'd first met, and was on her rollerblades. Her slim, pale hand was waved at the viewer and she had an air of poise and grace.

"I want you to have it," Souta continued in that same soft tone, pressing the canvas into her hands. Sakura smiled, unable to speak. Unbeknownst to them, Kagome and Shippou had snuck back into the house, wanting to leave the young ones alone. And in that private, rapturous moment betwixt the two of them, they kissed.

It started with Sakura, in her awed state, pressing her lips against Souta's. With a natural, if startled, movement, Souta kissed back. His arms twined around hers and held her close, marvelling in her warmth. Eyes fluttered close and they revelled in their moment.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**


	10. Forced Farewell

_Les Yeux Bleus_

_Autumn's Smile_

Chapter 10 - Forced Farewells

* * *

Kagome was your average romantic. She wanted a home, children and a husband she could cook for- someone who appreciated her food ('like Yukito!' her traitorously bold mind stated brightly). She was rather green at it though- she could cook, clean and be the perfect domesticated wife but she had trouble sometimes in the love department. She was jubilant and slightly envious of what appeared to be the absolutely perfect match-made-in-heaven that was her brother and Sakura. Not many girls had bothered to get to know the real Souta Higurashi- they were all enamoured of his good looks and athleticism but Kagome was pretty sure that no other "girlfriend" Souta had had ever known that he was even remotely interested in art.

On her own personal agenda, Kagome hoped to find someone like that. Guys were interested in her body and her gorgeous face, but like the girls chasing Souta, none of them were ever interested in knowing her as a person- or if they did, they were the absolute bland sort. Kagome shuddered, remember the kind but dim Hojo who had pursued her when she was collecting the shards of the Shikon no Tama. They were all fine and nice but Kagome wanted someone who excited her and made her feel... special.

She left her house, hoping to give Souta and Sakura some privacy- she knew her brother well enough to know that he wouldn't go to _**that**_stage yet with Sakura. She had more faith and trust in his wooing ability. His newfound skill (it really _was_ newfound, considering when he had first liked Hitomi, he was enough of a wreck to go to **Inuyasha **for advice!) made up for her lack of it. She was the greatest matchmaker but she was absolutely clueless when it came to herself. And when she did end up falling for someone, he usually _died_. She looked up to the dusky skies and sent a prayer to the gods that Kurama was happy in the otherworlds.

"I'm depressing myself," she murmured to herself, "I miss him. But he would be disappointed in me if he knew how I was acting now. He would never have wanted me to be so unhappy." She sighed, remembering his gorgeous red hair and bright green eyes that looked at her with such love and concern. "I'm going to get icecream," she decided. Eating never solved the problem, but it took her mind off of it sometimes. Thankfully, she was extremely fit and planned to keep it that way.

She walked to the small local ice cream parlour. It was better than any commercial, chain ice cream shop. The icecream was always extremely flavourful without being disgustingly sweet and it was always always always refreshing. She walked up to the smiling man at the counter and asked for a waffle cone with bordeaux cherry ice cream (three scoops of course!) and gave the man 360-en. Thanking him politely, she sat down in one of the elegant but old chairs with the detailed metal backing and worn, plush lilac cushion. The entire shop was done in whimsical, daydream-like purples and pale pale yellows and a classical CD was being played. She listened to the violins sweetly play Pachbell's Cannon and let her mind wander absentmindedly as she ate her icecream. She vaguely heard the tinkering bells announcing that someone had entered the parlour but payed no mind to it.

A few moments later, she was interrupted by someone sitting across from her. He had a large waffle cone with rocky road icecream- it matched his hair, Kagome mused amusedly. She told him this.

"Ha ha ha very funny," he replied mock-sarcastically- he couldn't really help it. It was his natural tone, but the playful look he levelled her let her know that he was just joking. She smiled in return.

"What brings you out here when you could be at home studying or doing something productive mister?" she chided him. They had a final to do tomorrow- a summative before the actual exams started that would count as ten percent of their mark. Fortunately for her, it was in history, which she was actually good at. Kinomoto Touya however, wasn't all that great at it.

"I could be asking you the same question," he countered, "but I'm way too lazy. I'm also supposed to be out looking for Sakura but I decided to stop in for a snack when I saw you and just couldn't help but bother you." He finished on his usually snarky note and she grinned.

"I'm glad to know you cared," she quipped back, and then decided to mention, "Sakura's at my house. She's umm... hanging out with Souta." Touya raised an eyebrow at her. He was rather protective of his little sister, and while he didn't hold as much animosity for Souta as he did for Syaoran, he inwardly frowned at the thought of his sister being unchaperoned in a house with a boy that she obviously had a crush on and the boy just _happened _to like her back.

"I see," he stated flatly, "so if she's _hanging out_with Souta, why are you here and not _hanging out _with Yukito?" He leaned forward almost confidentially and said, "You like Yukito, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" she replied a little loudly and he smiled just as a voice behind her said,

"I like you too Kagome." She froze and blushed. Yukito was about to pull up a chair and sit with them when Touya shook his head.

"Take this seat. I'm going to go now. I have to save my sister from mini-Higurashi's clutches," he winked at Kagome and she glared at him. He had totally set her up for that! They watched as he left before an almost awkward silence fell. Kagome blushed. She felt like a tomato!

"So," Kagome said slowly, "what kind of icecream have you got there?" Under normal circumstances she would have mentally berated herself immensely for asking such a question but Yukito was always happy to talk about food and it wasn't like she could guess the eleven flavours stacked on the cone all by herself.

His whole face brightened as he smiled. Enthusiastically, he began to list each flavour. "There's rocky road, vanilla, taro, red bean, strawberry, bordeaux cherry, green tea, orange sherbert, butterscotch, mint chocolate chip, and cookies and cream." He pointed at each different coloured scoop. "I get limited to only eleven instead of the full fifteen because Nakajima-san says I'm such a great customer that I'd eat it all and leave nothing for everyone else." He laughed and Kagome couldn't help but giggle. He was so boyish; his pretty olive-green eyes would light up and he smiled so easily. She could see herself falling for him and staying in love for a very long time. She only wished he were partly demon or something so that she wouldn't have to pretend and hide things from him. She didn't want to hide things from him at all. Something about his open nature made her want to talk to him all day.

"My bordeaux cherry seems kind of boring now," she smiled wryly and finished off her icecream. They were getting more comfortable in each others' presences now, thankfully and they began to talk in earnest and even debate/discuss the more hot-topics. He finished his icecream and the shop was going to close soon. They left and decided to walk around for a while and enjoy the fresh and beautifully crisp November weather. They went from politics to history to family to society. It was like they could talk about anything. Intellectual talks had always been a strong point with Shuichi and Kagome missed them immensely. He would practically teacher higher applied sciences and she would hotly discuss and vent about political going-ons and things like laws and unfair social issues. Kagome loved it when a guy could challenge her mentally without going overboard.

"You know what Kagome?" Yukito said abruptly after she went on about orphans and how they could help the surrogate parents as much as the parents could help them (she had enough experience and had seen the wonders Rin had worked on Sesshoumaru) "I think you're heart's in the right place, I really do. I think the reason why I like you so much is because you're intelligent but you're very kind." He smiled gently at her and in the depths of his eyes she could see how much he really did care. She felt her heart race and unconsciously she bit her bottom lip. They'd stopped walking now and he was holding her hand.

Nervously he swooped forward and kissed her lightly. She didn't pull back and he relaxed, deepening the kiss. He hadn't really kissed a girl before, and let her lead a little. Soon, she slowly pulled back and smiled.

"I really like you too Yukito."

* * *

Sakura and Souta had sat in the living room of his home and "hung out" for a while when someone knocked on the door. Souta went to go open the door and was surprised to see a stony-faced Touya.

"Kinomoto-san," he greeted him, bowing politely. The older man nodded in return before asking where his sister was. Souta opened the door a bit wider and Touya could clearly see his sister lounging on the couch, absentmindedly channel-surfing. Touya raised an eyebrow at Souta- they were obviously pretty good at masking whatever they'd been doing beforehand. If Sakura's hair was just a tad bit neater and Souta's lips weren't all red he might have thought that they weren't doing anything improper. They were only a bunch of junior highschool students anyway, right?

"Sakura's going to have to come home now," he told the couple and Sakura nodded before gathering the small bag she always carried with her from where she had deposited it in front of the closet. She walked out, quickly grasping Souta's hand before leaving and slanting him a look without her brother noticing. She dropped it like nothing had happened and primly bowed as she walkled out the front door.

"Bye Souta," she called out as they walked away. He waved before slowly closing the door and smiling to himself.

* * *

When Kagome came home later, Souta was still in a happy mood. She decided not to disturb him and called Shippou over to their house for dinner. The family supped together before they retired to their living room to talk. Souta's good mood still hadn't evaporated and Kagome seemed halfway on cloud nine herself. Shippou seemed bemused and the general air was really pleasant. Before long however, they had to talk about their plans.

"I think," Shippou was the first to broach the topic, "that we need to make sure that we know the route for sure. The Makai has changed somewhat, and there are always creatures that want to fight too much for their own good. We need to have a map and proper equipment. I'm assuming we have all necessary weapons."

"I'll need a few extra quivers full of arrows," Kagome volunteered, sucking on the back of her pink pen before scribbling it down on a pad of paper that she always kept on top of the television.

"We'll need camping supplies obviously," Souta added, "and food in case. This is going to be like one of your trips to the feudal era almost. Except this time, I get to go." He was really excited, this was his first real adventure. Kagome had always been the lucky one, fate allowed her to travel and see places. Souta had always stayed back and tended to the house and his family. On top of that, he was getting to travel with Sakura. Of course, the nuisance that was Syaoran was also coming along on the trip but Souta could definitely handle him.

They continued to plan and decide on what they were doing for the rest of the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura was at home planning on how to escape school. Unlike Kagome, Souta and Shippou, she had a father and protective older brother at home who would definitely question why she had been gone for a week. They also didn't know about her magical, extracurricular activites. She was wracking her brain to come up with excuses. She needed someone who would cover for her- she couldn't lie and say there was a trip of some sort because Tomoeda was a pretty small town. If there was an overnight trip, the town would be almost ghostly without the teenagers who inhabited it. She wondered if somehow she could get Higuarshi Kagome-san to cover for them but she realized that she did not know how to explain her absence to her either.

She had almost two and a half weeks left. It was plenty of time- except she needed to gather what supplies she would take with her right away because needed to slip away without any fuss. Also, it calmed her nerves and made her feel like she was doing things properly.

They also needed a plan. She trusted Cat... and Bird made her feel very secure and warm but she was very afraid of being wrong. She could be leading Yue and Syaoran to their deaths. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Thinking about everything that could go wrong did not help her at all. She began writing her list.

* * *

The next day and that entire week of school went by in a blur. Kagome, Souta, and Shippou had politely told each of their teachers that they would be absent in two and a half weeks, claiming that they had to go back to Tokyo for an important family issue. This was almost true- in three and a half weeks (after they had cleaned up the problem Naraku posed or died in the process) they were going to visit Shuichi's grave- it would mark the anniversary of his death.

Sakura had overheard Souta talking with the teacher, discussing the situation and she had an idea. She could ask Kagome to go to Tokyo and then at the very last moment, Sakura could get Souta to claim that she couldn't go anymore. That way, she would have an excuse to be out of town but not with Kagome and Souta! She actually wanted to go to Tokyo and meet Souta's mom and see the pretty shrine he mentioned to her once but she needed to take Naraku down and get Keroberos back. Maybe someday after that, she decided, she wanted to go to Tokyo.

It took a week before she discussed her plan with Souta. She expected to have to plead and somehow worm her way through all possible loopholes but surprisingly, she easily got both her father and Kagome's permission. She marvelled at how simple it had been. She had almost as easy a time as Syaoran and Yukito did, and they didn't even have to get any permission from anyone because they lived alone! Maybe her lying skills weren't that bad, she mused one day. She was crossing her fingers and was now just waiting for time to pass.

The last day was excruciatingly long. Tomoyou kept bothering her the entire day and the teacher's lessons just dragged on and on. Halfway through second period she was already tempted to just put her head down on her desk and just sleep but she knew that she had to be as good as possible. She didn't want the teacher calling home and asking her father if Sakura was alright. The teacher was very caring but she made too many personal phonecalls to her students' households. If the teacher called home, her dad might get worried and call Kagome. Kagome would tell her dad that she had decided not to leave Tomoeda to come to Tokyo and then she'd be absolutely screwed. She wasn't sure how long she was going to be in the Makai for and gut instinct told her that it would probably be at least four days, if not a week. She sighed and recounted to make sure she had all of her necessities. Murmuring a whispered farewell to her father and brother, she opened her Key and activated the Fly. She hoisted her heavy bag on her back before mounting her winged wand and flying out into the night to her destination- Penguin Park- where she intended to meet Cat, Bird and Fox to rescue Kero.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**


	11. Plunging Headfirst

_Les Yeux Bleus_

_Autumn's Smile_

**Plunging Headfirst**

* * *

Souta and Kagome had been at Penguin Park since twilight. He watched as his sister murmured to herself, drawing intricate circles and scribing in a language that he only half understood. He reached out and touched one of them; it made his blood sing and his eyes tear up- he felt an unexplainable joy and a rush of pain and fear. Gasping he drew his hand away.

"This is the gateway," his question became a statement as the fog of his mind cleared. "It leads to the demon realm."

"That's correct," his older nephew smiled, ghosting his fingers lightly over the circle. Unlike Souta's own painful reaction, Shippou seemed to be revelling in a quiet ecstasy when he touched the edges of the portal. His orange-red hair seemed to be sparking and crackling with the power that Kagome was drawing up.

"How many times have you done this?" Souta asked his sister, noticing the way she didn't stop to hesitate but plowed on, her hands were hazy and she seemed to be almost see-through with some inner light- like some sort of spectre coming back to silently warn of peril.

"Three times," Kagome replied, her deep blue eyes never leaving her work. Her mask hung around her neck, like a foppish decoration or perhaps a cravat. Her brow was furrowed in concentration. "Although the very first time I attempted it, I wrote it incorrectly and ended up opening a gate to the spirit world," her voice took on a wry twist, "and I was startled to see Shuiichi, the studious boy Eri was drooling over all week who happened to be friends Kuwabara, in what should have been a place where only the dead walked."

Souta smiled, his cheeks caused the mask to lift and dig uncomfortably into his forehead and he dropped the smile quickly. Ouch. He silently noted that it was impossible to smile without it turning into a grimace with this mask. Buying new ones sounded fun.

Souta loved hearing about Shuiichi. When he entered Kagome's life, she had become happier, more like the sister he knew before Naraku's defeat. She smiled again and went out to movies and WacDonald's and ordered a million cheeseburgers. She stopped walking to the well every morning, peering inside and then going back to her room to smash one of her childhood Hello Kitty figurines.

He died not too long after they'd met, and Kagome went back to smashing the poor, innocent kitty statuettes. The one, fragile item that was never taken up in anger, never held but with the lightest touch and fondest caress was the beautiful glass rose that caught the sunlight that streamed from her window. Sometimes she would just stare at it. Those were the days when she'd lock herself in her room for hours. It really sucked, in Souta's opinion, that everyone his sister had truly come to care for was lost to her in some way. She had been separated from her friends after travelling with them for two years and then she'd met someone whom she could love, only to be separated from him in half a year.

"Kagome," Souta blinked. "I just realized that your birthday is next month."

"Oh yeah!" Kagome laughed, "I'd forgotten too. Technically, it's in three weeks. Hey, otouto, give me a hand here, will you? Touch this symbol here and give it some energy." She pointed at the symbol beside the one she had her finger on. Obligingly, Souta touched it an felt an electric thrill. With barely any effort, he felt hot energy flow towards it and with his peripheral vision he could see the entire outline of the gateway glow.

* * *

Sakura was hovering above Penguin Park, watching with barely veiled interest. It was as if there were a circle of blue fire ringing the park, and she could see two figures bent over it while the third was scouting the perimeter. She prepared to land before remembering that she needed to tell Souta that she couldn't come to Tokyo with him. She fished for her cellphone and dialed Souta's number, half-disappointed when she received an answering machine rather than Souta's low voice.

"Hey Souta and Kagome," she made her voice sound cheerful and normal, "I'm sorry, I can't go with you tomorrow to Tokyo. My father had a sudden change of heart and he decided that it wouldn't be proper for me to accompany you for such sad business and that I should go another time, when it's more respectful. I hope to see that day soon. Have a great time without me though! Thanks for inviting me." She hung up and looked back down. The blue ring was illuminating what could only be Bird and Cat, whose glossy black hair was reflecting the blue with strange intensity. Cat's head snapped up as if she could feel Sakura's presence and her left hand came up to draw her mask to her face.

Sakura's eyes widened. She could have discovered Cat's identity if she had only called Souta earlier. Berating herself mentally, she looked at the unfathomable metallic eyeholes that covered Cat's eyes. Realizing that they already knew of her presence, she descended from the air and her wand shrunk itself back into a key in the palm of her hand.

"Good evening," Bird said pleasantly, and Sakura felt a raw thrill run through her. She loved the sound of Bird's voice. She smiled at him in greeting and curiously moved closer to the circle.

"What is this?" she asked, leaning forward to touch the shining lights but a hand caught her wrist. She turned, half-hoping to see Bird, but instead, she saw the angry hazel eyes of Syaoran.

"Don't touch what you don't know!" he told her harshly, his face set in an angry scowl. He was dressed in his traditional green outfit, although Sakura noticed that he omitted wearing the hat this time. He let go of her arm while she blinked stupidly at him.

"Syaoran!" she ejaculated surprisedly, "when did you get here?"

"Just now," he replied, his eyes never leaving Bird. There was evident dislike on his features. "Eriol said he wanted to come too. Expect him." A small trickle of relief caused her to sigh. Eriol was a master magician and, should these three masked vigilantes be malevolent and murderous- although Sakura prayed fervently that they were not- Eriol could help her greatly.

"We are waiting on how many more then?" Cat asked, her voice neutral. Neither she, nor Bird or Fox raised any protest upon the announcement of another companion and Sakura felt hope buoy in her chest. They couldn't have ill-intentions. They couldn't.

"Three," Sakura answered back, just as neutral as Cat, "Yue, the sorcerer Eriol and his companion Ruby."

"Just one then," Fox interjected, his eyes on the pair walking towards him. "The sorcerer and his companion have arrived. Don't be shy, Sakura-san, introduce us."

"This is Hiragizawa Eriol," Syaoran butted in almost aggressively, "and his guardian, Ruby Moon. Do you have a problem with their coming along?" There was a pregnant, awkward pause and Sakura felt her face burn in humiliation as she listened to Syaoran's childish, unprovoked attempt at an attack. She was sure that Cat was blinking owlishly behind that mask and found herself wondering what Bird's reaction was. Fox however, laughed.

"Of course not," he replied easily, but Sakura felt as if she could feel a bristling, undercurrent of mockery in his laughter. "The more the merrier."

"Then you will be glad to hear, Fox-chan," Cat added serenely, "that Yue has at last arrived and that we may begin." Everyone else looked up and around them for the presence of the white-clad, angel-like person of Yue. Not a second later, Yue appeared, ghost-like, from the shadows.

"You have keen senses," was all Eriol said, in an approving tone. "Let us begin, as you said." Sakura and even Syaoran found themselves fascinated as Bird and Cat channelled an enormous amount of raw energy into the circle, causing it to become even more brilliant and the air around it almost seemed to hum and thrum with anticipation. Cat began to whisper in what sounded like ancient Japanese and Yue flinched, unused to hearing the tongue Clow Reed had once spoken with fluency and decisive wisdom and wit.

"Oh my god," Sakura heard Syaoran whisper, and she moved closer to see what he had already begun to see. The ground inside the circle began to bleed red blood, pooling and shimmering. In the very centre of the pool was a small imp with a sharp, double edged sword in one hand and a pike in the other. It spoke to Cat and Bird in that same, foreign Japanese tongue before it nodded. It let out a terrible wail and Sakura sucked in a breath.

"What is it doing?" she asked, fascinated in the same way as one who sees a train wreck. She let out a startled "oh!" as the imp took the sword and pike in its hands and began to flail around. She wanted to turn her eyes away but couldn't; she watched as the imp began to stab itself with its weapons and the blood seeped black. It let out shrieking, high pitched yells as each weapon sunk into its flesh.

"Look," Eriol murmured softly, sounding like Clow Reed more than himself, "it reenacts sacrifice. I'd never thought I'd get to see a dimension demon do that." They watched as the demon continued to roll and whine in pain and even more black blood began to swirl with the red until it at last dominated the circle and with a final cry the imp was sucked into the darkness. All except Fox and Cat watched, stunned beyond words.

"Why did it do that?" Sakura asked, her voice tremulous. The sight had made her sick, to see the wretched creature writhing in pain, the glinting metal of the sword biting into its flesh and its horrible, horrible screams of agony. "How can it do that?"

"Dimension demons are interesting like that," Fox replied, his voice filling the silence, "the portals between the worlds require a death. Dimension demons are set as guardians and watchers so that when someone living wants to cross, the demon can commit the ritual suicide to allow passage. They only die in that sense, because their sort of demon- along with time demons- never truly die because what can die that lives everywhere at once? It takes great strength to summon one that will cover the ritual for you," here his voice became much more sardonic, "so when someone without the level of power or skill does it, they usually bring their own sacrifice." Green eyes widened at the implication and she felt herself become sick.

"But watch," Fox continued, and his voice was full of thrilling excitement. His fangs were bared in a large grin and Sakura couldn't help but notice that he looked wild, and truly demonic for the first time since she'd met him. "Here comes the finale." The group was hushed with anticipation and then Sakura felt the urge to cover her ears. As if sensing it, the portal began to moan and cry out and from the black blood rose hundreds of pale hands, reaching up towards the air in front of them, clawing out. Accompanying it was the sound of growling and dark whisperings. The urge to kill, to murder and to commit violent and cruel acts pervaded the mind as the base characteristics began to awaken.

"Our ride has come," Cat said primly, and she reached for a grosteque hand with her own slim, white one. The hand clasped hers and began to tighten its hold, its sharp fingernails trying to scratch and sink into her flesh but it went through it, as if she were a spirit. She began to fade away as the hand yanked at her with great force and dragged her into the black void.

"Come now," Fox said almost condescendingly, "who would like to go next?" They heard a sharp laugh on the other side, which Sakura immediately recognized as belonging to Cat. "Cat's waiting for us!" He shoved Syaoran into the quagmire before throwing himself at the confusion of hands. "Don't fight it now," he warned Syaoran, "they'll get pretty nasty if you do." He was right, of course, and Syaoran, who had been wriggling and biting savagely at the hands, let out a cry as one of the hand actually managed to physically scratch and tear at his skin. He tensed but stopped moving immediately and the hands, as if understanding his sudden complacency, gave him a mocking pat on the head before sucking him too into the darkness.

Taking in a deep breath for courage, she let one of the hands guide her into the black emptiness. She saw Eriol, Bird, Ruby and Yue follow her. The portal vanished into the night; Penguin Park looked as uninhabited as it was before, the night sky spread out overhead, and suddenly she could see nothing but black space. She felt as if she were choking- why couldn't she breathe? She clawed at the emptiness and thought she saw faces in the gloom but then she blinked and saw concerned faces looking at her.

"What...?" was all she managed to ask of Cat, who had been hovering over her patiently.

"Wasn't that quite the ride?" Fox bounced excitedly, "you're the first of your group to wake up besides that Eriol kid. Anyway, welcome to the Makai." Her eyes snapped open and she forced herself to see through the haze, only to notice that she was in a foreign place. Eyes seemed to be peering out at her from every piece of foliage and even the empty "sky" appeared to be some sentient being, tracking her every move.

She shivered.

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


End file.
